Breaking Impulse
by i heart kellan
Summary: During high school, Edward and Bella could not stand each other. Bella was the quiet girl where Edward was popular. While out celebrating her twentieth birthday, Bella got drunk with Edward, and she conceived Edward's children. Will he find out?
1. Secrets are bound to come out

Elizabeth, Renesmee, and Ryan are siblings but they have no idea. Elizabeth is Edward's child and Ryan and Renesmee are Isabella's twins – a boy and a girl. During high school, Edward and Bella could not stand each other. Bella was the quiet girl where Edward was popular. While out celebrating her twentieth birthday, Bella got drunk with Edward, and she conceived Edward's children. Elizabeth is Edward's biological child, too, her mother being a former girlfriend of Edward's. What happens when Edward finds out about his twins with Bella?

Author's Note: So, my one story, Forgotten Dreams, was not working out. I really wasn't getting reviews so I deleted it. I mean, there really is no point of writing a story where you don't even get any reviews. I do know that I wanted my story to have a child in it. Heh. Anyways, here's my new story, Breaking Impulse, and I hope you'll like it. Don't forget – if you read, leave me some pretty reviews.

Chapter One: Secrets are bound to come out.

**BPOV**

"You need to tell him. It's been too long, Bells, and don't even try to argue with me. He has every right to know about them, Bella. Besides, now that you're living in the same town as him, you don't think he won't find out?"

I glared at Jasper, who flashed me a mocking smile as he followed me down the aisle in the Wal-Mart as Renesmee and Ryan looked at the brands of cereals that they wanted.

"I… I can't," I mumbled as I looked down into the basket, leaning right against it, and I sighed. "You know how horrible he was. I was such a dork in school and he made my life a living hell, Jazz. For all we know, he might want to take my babies from me. I can't lose them…"

"I don't think that he would do that, from what Emmett's told me. Emmett says that Edward Cullen has matured over the last couple of years."

I groaned at the mention of Edward's older brother, who was dating one of my good friends, Rosalie Hale, who also happened to be Jasper's sister. I had always liked Emmett and he was so good to me. Even though he would look at Ryan and Renesmee a little more curiously each time he would visit Jasper or myself, I was pretty sure he didn't know that they were his nephew and niece. I felt bad for not telling anyone but Jasper… but it was really complicated.

I was twenty-four years old and five years ago on a drunken night, I conceived two beautiful babies. Ryan Mason and Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen were my pride and joy. Even thought they were _mine,_ I thought it was right for the two of them to get their father's last name, since they really deserved to have an even bigger part of him. Although, when anyone asked what their last name was, they would tell them it was Swan.

"He kicked me out the next morning, Jasper," I said with a huff as I watched my two darlings move towards Jasper and myself with two boxes in their hands, struggling a bit. "What in the world?"

"Mama, can we get these?" Ryan asked with a huge smile on his little face as he looked at me with those green eyes that he inherited from his father.

I laughed and nodded as Jasper grabbed the Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Puffs, Captain Crunch, and Fruit Loops from their little hands, placing them into the cart.

When I looked at Ryan and Renesmee, I saw so much of their father in them. Both of them had Edward's bronzed-colored hair although the curl they had going on at the end was inherited from my own father. Renesmee had my chocolate brown eyes and Ryan had his father's beautiful green eyes. They were also both tall for their age. After all, Edward was a little over six feet in height.

"So, are you two excited for tomorrow?"

Renesmee perked up as she looked at me as we walked in the direction of the cash register, smoothing out her pretty top.

"I am, mama, and so is Ryan. It's going to be so much fun going to daycare with Aunt Rose. And she said we have to call her Ms. Hale, cuz she's gonna be our teacher. She said we can bring toys from home, so we won't be sad, and said she might even give us candy, if we are really good!"

"I'm glad, sweetheart," I said with a smile as we got in line.

* * *

After we got home, Jasper ploppled down on the couch next to me. We were staying with him until I could get a job and get more settled before getting a place for just me and the twins. Ryan and Renesmee were sitting in front of the television, watching 'Go Diego, Go', and it amazed me how one show could entertain these two. I chuckled slightly as I felt Japer nudge my side.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Tell him."

I sighed. "You just aren't going to drop it, are you?"

I watched him shake his head and he grasped my hand. "Look, I am just looking out for you, Bella. Can you blame me? I mean, think about it. If he hears it from you and not someone else, it _might_ not be so bad. I just want the three of you happy."

I sighed as I grasped his hand, letting my thumb slide over his knuckles gently. "I know, Jasper. I know. It would be nice to be a family, but I can't imagine that Edward wants anything to do with me."

**EPOV**

"Daddy, you're home! Will you play with me?"

I looked at Elizabeth, who was pouting adorably, her dark bronze hair spilling around her face, and I sighed. "Not now, honey – I'm exhausted right now."

I watched her bottom lip tremble and I sighed. The one thing that made me weak was when she cried so I pulled her into my arms, settling her on my knees.

"Daddy, you never play with me anymore," she whined as she looked at me. "You still like me, right?"

It broke my heart to hear her say that because she was my pride and joy. When she had been born, her mother had signed off all parental rights because when Tanya found out she was pregnant with Elizabeth, she was going to get an abortion. After I told my parents, we went to Tanya's, and we made arrangements. I hadn't seen Tanya in the last three years and I was so thankful because Elizabeth's mother was so selfish. It cost me quite a bit of my trust fund to pay off Tanya, but I didn't care. Elizabeth was worth it.

"No, I love you, baby. I just had a long day at the hospital," I said with a sigh.

Between learning things from my father since he was my attending physician at the hospital, my life was a bit crazy. I had already finished four years of college plus two years of medical school, and now, I was starting two years of hands-on experience, learning from the best – my father, Carlisle Cullen. I hated that I didn't have much time for my daughter these days, and I knew she hated it, too. But even though I hated not having time for her, I also felt horrible because helping people was what I did best, too.

"Did Grandpa let you help, and did you save a life today?" she asked with a little smile, wrapping her little arms around my neck as I nodded my head. "Oh, yay Daddy!"

I chuckled at her excitement and I kissed her cheek softly. It still amazed me how well she could speak, often using long adult-like sentences, especially since she was not quite four years old. "I know I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately, baby, but I'll make you breakfast tomorrow morning and I'll take you to daycare before I go to work, instead of Grandma taking you."

Before I knew it, she jumped on me, squealing delightedly, and I laughed. I then played with her, coloring in the new Strawberry Shortcake coloring books I had given her earlier that week.

* * *

After a morning of piggy back rides and pancakes, we arrived at daycare. I shook my head as I watched the woman holding the little boy's hand as well as the little girl's. How could anyone have twins? Geesh! That was something I wasn't sure that I could ever handle. I didn't even want to think how she took care of two little rascals like that when my Elizabeth was such a handful. One day when I found the right woman, I would want more, but not at this moment.

"Mommy," the little girl whined as she lifted her face to look at the woman with the hat and the scarf around her neck. "I am going to miss you."

"Renesmee," the woman laughed as she looked at her as we waited for the teacher, "I won't be gone that long. I have an interview later at the hospital and then I'll take you two to the park, okay?"

"Are you going to get on the slide with us this time?"

The woman scoffed as she looked at her son. "No, Ryan. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Ryan grinned. "You broked the slide, mama. No one liked you, mama, right?"

She laughed as she looked at her son. "Right, baby. Do you want all the other mommies mad at your mama?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Renesmee exclaimed, then she clapped her hands as she saw Ms. Hale arrive, and she left her mother to run up to her. "Ms. Hale! Ms. Hale! You're here!"

"Of course I am, sweetheart," Rosalie said as bent down to give the child a hug before unlocking the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start this morning but I'm here."

"That's all right."

After running off to put away their coats and scarves along with their lunches, the kids ran back to their mother, and I was in awe. This woman was obviously really good with her kids and I clutched my daughter's hand gently.

"Bye, mama," Renesmee pouted as she was eye level with her mother, who bent down to her children's heights.

"Aw, baby girl, don't be sad."

"I love you, mama," Ryan and Renesmee said with huge smiles, kissing their mother on the cheek, watching their mother straighten up..

As the two children ran to play, Rosalie turned to the woman. "Oh, Bella, you worry too much about those two. Now that you're back in town, you should do something for yourself. You should think about dating."

Bella laughed as she shook her head, a grin tugging at her lips as she fixed her scarf. "Yeah… right, Rose. Anyways, I've got to get going. Make sure these two listen to you."

"I will. After all, I am their godmother."

Before I knew it, the woman was out the door. I then looked at Rosalie and I shook my head. Rose was dating my brother. What a small world that this woman with twins knew my brother's girlfriend, right?

"Edward!" she gushed as she threw her arms around me as Elizabeth went to go put her things away. "I can't believe you're here."

I laughed as she squeezed me too tight and then let go. "So, who was that? How does she know you, anyways?" I asked nonchalantly.

Rosalie laughed. "That's Bella, Edward."

"Yeah, I figured that out when you said her name."

"No, Edward… that's _Bella Swan_."

My eyes widened as she said the name of the woman I had teased in high school and the same woman I had a one night stand with, the same woman that I kicked out the next morning.

She had disappeared for months.

And now here she was, with twins, no less.

Oh fuck! She had twins! How old were those kids? I scrambled around in my mind, trying to count years and months.

"Rose… are they… mine?" I mumbled as I looked over at the twins, who were playing with my Elizabeth.

Rosalie scoffed as she looked over at me. "Edward, of course they're not yours. Why would you even think that those two were yours? Hell, you two never even slept together…"

"Well…"

"Oh my God!" Rosalie gasped as she let her hand fly to her mouth when she looked over at me, shaking her head when she looked at him. "When? How? Where?"

"Ew… no, I am not telling you those details," I said with a roll of my eyes in her direction.

"Well, you know… you better find out if they are yours. I really don't know. It's a subject that Bella refuses to talk about." Rosalie laughed when she looked over at me. "Then again, if you are the same fool you were in high school, don't you even bother."

I did remember what a jerk I was in high school. As I looked at Renesmee and Ryan, I was amazed at how much they looked like me, especially Renesmee. The more I looked at Renesmee, the more my eyes would drift to my daughter, and I knew that those two looked so much alike, just like Ryan. Then again, maybe I was just thinking they looked alike.

"I need to find out," I mumbled under my breath.

"When you see her, please be nice, Edward. You know how you can be…"

I knew that Rosalie was right. When I did see Bella again, I knew that I had to keep my curiosity of those little ones being mine in check.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Elizabeth pouted as she tugged at my jeans.

"Um… nothing. Look, I've got to go, or I am going to be late getting to work with Grandpa. I'll be back later to pick you up, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled at me as I kissed her on the cheek and then I ran out like a bat out of hell.

**BPOV**

I saw him at Precious Moments, Rosalie's daycare where my two children were, and he had a little girl of his own. I bit my lip because I should have known he'd have a child of his own. I shouldn't feel mad about that, but… I did. That little girl had a father. I felt bad for my two loves because they wanted – no, they needed - a father figure in their life. Sure, Jasper was great and all, but he was more like their uncle.

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen is ready to see you."

Yeah, you heard it right. I had an interview with his father and I blamed that on Alice. She just didn't know how to mind her own business but I couldn't turn down this job. Dr. Cullen was looking for an assistant and Alice had mentioned me him. She worked with his wife, Esme, and had heard about the opening through her. Alice didn't know of my connection with Edward. Although I really didn't want to be involved with Edward's family, I had just moved back to town, and I really needed a job.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I followed the nurse towards Dr. Cullen's office, where he was already waiting for me.

Oh boy, I felt so nervous, but when he smiled at me, I relaxed.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you again. You look wonderful."

I gave him a smile as I reached him and after the nurse shut the door behind him, I placed my hand in his, shaking it softly. I hope he didn't notice how nervous I was right now.

"Don't be nervous."

"Sorry, Dr.-"

"Carlisle, Bella. When we're alone, call me Carlisle," he said with a smile as he looked at me and winked. "When in front of the staff, call me Dr. Cullen."

"Uh, all right," I said with a shy smile on my face as I placed my bag down by my feet. I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"You know… I was really was surprised when Alice told me that you were interested in being my assistant. I am really glad because I know I can trust you."

"You're very kind, Carlisle, and I'm glad you feel that way because I would really like this opportunity to work with you."

**EPOV**

I had found out from one of the nurses, Angela, that my father was interviewing someone to be his personal assistant. I was in the locker room, changing from my street into my scrubs when I thought back to that morning when I kicked Bella to the curb.

_I grumbled as I felt the sunlight beaming through the curtains of my window. It had been a long night and I was a bit hung-over from having too much to drink. When I rolled over, I saw that there was a girl right beside me, but I couldn't see who it was since her back was to me, her hair spilling across her shoulders. The one thing I did notice was that we were both naked._

_"Oh, fuck me," I groaned as I looked at her when she rolled over, realizing who it was. "B-Bella?"_

_As her eyes fluttered open, revealing those chocolate, brown eyes, I gasped, stumbling back, slipping out of bed as she jumped at the sight of me._

_"W-What happened?"_

_I laughed harshly as I looked at her. "Well, I'll explain it in a few words. We fucked, Bella."_

_"You're an asshole."_

_I sneered at her. "Get the fuck out of here, Bella. You're only good for one thing, anyways, and well… I am not in the mood for that."_

_"You bastard!" Bella cried out as she slipped out of the bed._

_I couldn't help but stare at her because she was gorgeous. I didn't mean to hurt her but I was a damn fool. I couldn't let her know how I felt about her. Once she was dressed, she was out the door, and I groaned, throwing my hands into the air as I stomped off to the bathroom to shower._

"Fuck me, I'm the biggest jerk ever," I groaned as I slammed my locker shut after I put my nametag on, heading out of the locker room to start my early morning.


	2. Everything is full of surprises

Elizabeth, Renesmee, and Ryan are siblings but they have no idea. Elizabeth is Edward's child and Ryan and Renesmee are Isabella's twins – a boy and a girl. During high school, Edward and Bella could not stand each other. Bella was the quiet girl where Edward was popular. While out celebrating her twentieth birthday, Bella got drunk with Edward, and she conceived Edward's children. Elizabeth is Edward's biological child, too, her mother being a former girlfriend of Edward's. What happens when Edward finds out about his twins with Bella?

Author's Note: I cannot believe how grateful I am right now. Thirty-eight reviews in one chapter. That's so amazing. I just hope that it stays that way too. The more reviews I get, the faster my updates will come alone. If there is anything that anyone would like to see, please leave it in a review. Anyways, here is chapter two, so enjoy. Do not forget to review if you've read the chapter. Thank you!

Chapter Two: Everything is full of surprises.

**BPOV**

I looked at Carlisle when he came back into the office and I smiled at him. I still could not believe that this was the same man that raised Edward, the jerk that had kicked me out the bed after we had sex. It kind of made me wonder what made Edward be the insensible prick that he had become in high school. Emmett had told Jasper that Edward had changed, but I wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

"I'm sorry about that. I just had to sign a few things," Carlisle said to me with a smile, looking down at my resume before looking back at me. "So… you have two children of your own? And, twins, no less!"

"Yes, I do," I said with a smile, thinking about my two little troublemakers. "Renesmee and Ryan Swan are my pride and joy. I don't know what I would do without them."

"That's interesting. I have two boys of my own, you know. How old are yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, they are four, but they'll be five next month," I said with a smile as I looked over at him.

"What day would that be? I'll get someone to cover for you on that day, Bella."

I was in shock as I looked at him. He was hiring me?

"You honestly didn't think I wasn't going to hire you, did you?" Carlisle asked with a charming smile on his handsome face when he looked over at me. "I really need a physician assistant, Bella, and you are more than qualified."

"Oh wow, Dr. – uh, I mean, Carlisle, thank you so much."

Carlisle stood up from the desk edge where he had been leaning and I stood up after him, shaking his hand when he extended it. "The pleasure is all mine, Isabella. Now, how about I show you around? I can introduce you to a few doctors that you will be dealing with."

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but wonder when my father was going to be done. It had about been a hour or so since I had been at the hospital. One of my father's co-workers, who didn't like me and didn't bother to hide that fact, spitefully told me that Carlisle was interviewing 'some woman' for the assistant position. I could hear the jealousy in his voice. The fact that Carlisle was getting an assistant meant that subordinate doctors would have to deal with the assistant first instead of being able to to straight to Carlisle. This spiteful doctor did not sound happy that Carlisle was that important that he rated having a personal assistant. Then again, Dr. Andrew Baker had always been jealous of my father because of the many awards Carlisle had received as a doctor. It really was not my fault that my father was the best surgeon around, was it? And I knew Dr. Baker would just hate having to deal with a 'female', the misogynistic old fart.

_"So, if you need anything, just ask Nurse Young. She's a doll."_

_"All right, she seems quite the lovely lady, anyway. Thank you again, Dr. Cullen. I won't let you down."_

I knew that voice. There was no way that my mind was playing games with me, was there? No, it wasn't. As I turned around, I saw her at the nurses station with my father, and I grumbled, running a hand over the back of my neck. I really wasn't expecting to see Bella here but there was no way I would be able to avoid her right now. I really was not expecting to see her so soon, either. This was my sanctuary, and the last place I really expected to see her and I wondered how she found out about my father needing an assistant.

"Oh, there's my son, Bella."

I saw her face pale when her eyes met mine and I watched as she bit her lip. Bella obviously felt very uncomfortable, and honestly, I didn't blame her. The last time I had seen her in school, I had been a complete asshole towards her, but I hoped that she wouldn't tell my father that.

"We've already met before."

"Oh, that's right. You two went to high school together. Don't mind me and my old age."

"Dr. Cullen, you're not old. You actually look good for your forties," Bella said with a wink as she looked at my father, giving her an excuse to turn away from me.

"You are quite the wonderful young lady," replied my father as he looked at her and he smiled. "So, do you think that you can start tomorrow? I have back-to-back surgeries and I have a lot of things that need to be done before then."

"It would be my honor, Dr. Cullen."

**BPOV **

Suddenly, my cell phone went off, and I mouthed an apology as I pulled out my phone. When I saw the number, I frowned, flipping it open.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"It's Nessie… she's freaking out. We were coloring and things were fine… but, well...here, Nessie, it's your mommy."

"Mommy, is that you?"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my teddy bear, mama."

I sighed as I ran a tired hand over the side of my face. "Nessie, you told me you didn't want it last night. I put a couple of your dolls in the side pocket of your bag."

"Oh."

"Is that it?"

"Mama, I love you, and Ryan does too…"

I laughed softly as I shook my head. Renesmee was the one that always depended on me for everything and always got anxious when I wasn't within eyesight. It was Ryan who didn't mind being alone. Actually, he preferred it.

"Go back to Aunt Rose, I mean 'Ms. Hale', Renesmee. I'll see you at lunch time, okay? Love you."

"Okay, love you, too, mama. Bye."

I groaned as I hung up my cell phone and Carlisle chuckled the slightest bit.

"I am really sorry. I thought I had turned off my phone but I guess I hadn't and my daughter –"

"Bella, don't worry about it. Kids need their parents. It's a fact of life!" Carlisle said with a smile in my direction before noticing the look on Edward's face. "Son, are you all right?"

"Uh… yeah, I gotta go," Edward said as he waved us both off before he walked in the other direction.

"Hm, I've never seen Edward that way before…"

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity, pushing my phone back into the pocket of my pants.

"I don't know," Carlisle shrugged as he looked back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow morning around nine, Bella. Welcome to Forks Hospital as my personal assistant."

**EPOV**

_"Emmett, I'm a fuckup," I sighed as I ran my hand over the back of my neck as I walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside him with my cereal in my lap._

_Emmett narrowed his gaze towards me. "Yeah, I know. What else is new? I saw Bella run out of here like a bat out of hell. What the fuck did you to do her this time?"_

_"I made her feel like a cheap slut, Emmett. I basically told her that the only thing she was good for was fucking and that I wasn't in the mood…"_

_"You did WHAT?"_

_I sighed. "I did and I feel like shit, man. Thank you very much."_

_"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you because I… well, I don't," he said as he pressed the pause button on the remote control before looking over at me. "I just don't understand you, Edward. You like the girl and yet you act like a complete asshole. You need to apologize to her and quick. Girls like Bella don't stay around."_

I thought back to the flashback with my brother and I frowned. I had royally fucked up. However, if I hadn't fucked up, I wouldn't have my precious Elizabeth, who was my world, and I was pretty much thankful to Tanya for that. I just needed to make things right. I just didn't know where to start.

The one thing I needed to know was if those two beautiful children were mine. With everything that I had done, I needed to explain myself to Bella, but… honestly, she just might push me away from her.

**BPOV**

"It's not funny, Jasper," I rolled my eyes while watching Jasper's body shake with laughter.

"Oh, please, it is funny. Well, to me it is hilarious. How are you going to handle working for Carlisle when that means you are going to have to see Edward practically everyday?" Jasper grinned as he stared at me with his olive green eyes. "I'm really not trying to be an asshole, Bella."

I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest after setting my cup of coffee down on the Starbucks table. "Yeah, right, Jasper. You are being an inconsiderate pain in my ass!"

Jasper's eyes softened as he looked at me. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I laughed because I could never ever stay mad at Jasper for too long. "Fine, I will. Moving on...what do you think we should do for the twins' birthday this year?"

"Well, we cannot do Chuck-E-Cheese again. That big mouse scared the shit out of Ryan last year," Jasper chuckled as he shook his head, obviously remembering all the drama. "Speaking of that gray mouse, I don't blame Ryan for that. I mean, seriously… a mouse for Chuck-E-Cheese?"

I rolled my eyes as I stared at him. "You're crazy, Jasper. What else would they have as a cheese-eating mascot? No, don't bother answering that. OK, then. What if we have the party at your house?"

"Sure, that's fine by me. What should the theme be?"

"Well, they're both into Dora and Diego," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Or we can do something like the lion and lamb theme…"

"What in the world is that?"

"You need to explore more, Jasper," I laughed as I shook my head and I looked at my watch. "I'll explain more later to you, Jazz. I need to pick up my precious babies."

"They're not _that_ precious, especially your daughter. Nessie… she knows exactly what to say or do to get you to do anything and to freak out," Jasper called out as I walked out the door.

I just shook my head at his antics. I was so lucky to have Jasper in my life. He was such a good friend, and had helped me so much over the years, especially the past five. I don't know how I would have made it without him.

**EPOV**

I ended up standing next to Bella as we entered Rosalie's classroom. The children were just waking up from their naps and were drinking the apple juice and graham crackers that Rosalie provided for them. Rosalie left the room for a few moments later to take a call. Judging from the look on her face, I figured it was most likely Emmett.

"Mama!"

Bella turned her head when she was knocked down by her little boy who ran to her with a grin on his face, his green eyes sparkling.

"I sorry, mama."

Bella laughed. "I'm fine, sweetie, but why are you so excited?"

"My birthday…"

"Yeah, and? It's not for another week, Ryan."

"I know, but still. I gonna be five, mama."

"Yes… yes, you will. What's your sister doing?"

"Her and that girl, Lizzie, are playing with dolls," Ryan said, making a face. "I don't like dolls, mama. I like my soldier figures, mama. Boys don't play with dolls…"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, sweetheart."

"No, I am very right, mama. Hey, mama? Nessie asked that girl to come to our birthday party, too."

My eyes followed his to where Elizabeth and Nessie were giggling and playing together. Usually, Elizabeth was so shy, but right now she was giggling and laughing. She saw me watching her and jumped up, running to me.

"Daddy, you're here!"

"Of course I'm here, pumpkin. You'd rather have me pick you up instead of Grandma, right?"

"Yesh," Elizabeth said with a huge grin then turned to look at Bella. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. You're very pretty."

Bella looked wide-eyed from me to Elizabeth before smiling at my daughter. "Why, thank you, Elizabeth. I'm Bella and you're just as pretty."

Elisabeth giggled as she looked Bella in the eyes. "Thank you."

Bella's daughter - Nessie, was it? - came over and hugged Bella's leg. "Mama, I invited her to Ryan and my birthday party. Is that okay?" she asked shyly as she looked up at Bella with a little smile.

Bella gave me a tentative look before replying. "As long as it's fine with her parents, I guess that's all right."

"It's fine by me, Bella. Just tell me when and where."

I helped Elizabeth slide her coat on and I gave Bella a smile. Ignoring me completely, Bella grabbed her children's hands. "Go say goodbye to Aunt Rose. We have to get going."

I tried once more. "See you tomorrow, Bella," making it more of a question than a fact. Still not looking at me, she muttered something under her breath. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what she said.

**BPOV**

"So, you saw him?" Alice asked with a grin on her face as she looked over at me as Ryan and Nessie sat in the grass in the park. "Does he know about _them_?"

Well, he knows they're mine, but I'm sure he has no clue that they're his." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before looking down at the ground. I crossed one leg over the other then I looked at Alice. "I don't even know how I am going to tell him, Alice. There are so many questions that keep running through my head and I don't have the vaguest idea of how I would even bring it up. I mean, he has a daughter already…"

"Oh, wow," Alice said with a gasp, looking worriedly at me, obviously wondering how I was dealing with this piece of news. "So, he's married?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

Alice laughed at me as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought that you would know. I mean, did you check for a ring?"

"No, I was too busy trying to avoid him to notice his hands," I huffed as I looked over at Alice again. I took a bite of the ice cream from the plastic spoon before continuing. "He is coming to their birthday party, though."

"Wait… what the hell? How did that happen? I thought he didn't know that they were his."

"He doesn't know. Well," I began as I took another bite of the ice cream from the cup. "His daughter, Elizabeth, and Ryan and Renesmee go to daycare together. Can you believe that? Well, Nessie asked Elizabeth to come to the birthday party, and he said it was alright and he would bring her. I can just see him sticking around…"

Alice snickered. "Well, well, well, what a small world this is. Jasper was right."

I bit back a chuckle at her words. Alice and Jasper liked each other, but both of them were shy when it came to admitting it. I would teased them nonstop about it when the other one was not around. I knew they were perfect for each other, and I knew the two would be together - eventually. I didn't even want to think what kind of damage that would cause when they both ganged up on me as a team.

"So, besides him being your babies' daddy...," she laughed at the words that left her lips before continuing. "I was wondering… does he still look as good as he did back in school, Bella?"

I frowned at Alice's words. "You're so fucking impossible, but if you must know, yes. Edward Cullen definitely looks good… really, really good."

Alice laughed. "I guess I'm not surprised. He seemed like the type to age nicely. I may work for Esme but I don't really see her husband or her sons, well, other than the occasional glimpse of Emmett when he's following Rosalie around…"

"You need to get out of that office more. You are going to make yourself wallow in imagined misery and start going crazy."

Alice just laughed as she stood up to play with her 'adopted' niece and nephew.

I knew that Alice had a knack for designing and fashion, which was why she she was so excited about working for Esme, who was lauded as one of the city's best interior designers. With Alice's sense of style, owners would be very pleased with her handiwork. Yeah, they definitely would, and it made me smile. Alice's demeanor lately had been filled with such hope and she hadn't even been as bossy as she usually was. No, she was better – far better, that was for sure.

I watched them play and I bit my lip, running my hand over my temple after I threw away my ice cream. I pulled out a wipe from my purse, wiping my sticky fingers, and I sighed. It was times like these that I wished that I had someone in my life, a father-figure to help me with Renesmee and Ryan. Jasper was great, but it wasn't the same. In the beginning, after they were just born, it was all I could do not to fall apart. Honestly, I didn't think I would make it as a mother. I had only been twenty and I didn't think that my children loved me because all they did was cry, cry, and then cry some more.

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at the two babies in the separate cribs, watching while they grabbed at the air, trying to reach me. It killed me to see them both crying. Renesmee was the louder one, and when she didn't get what she wanted, she would cry harder and louder. If she didn't stop, it would trigger Ryan's cries. He was usually a calm baby, but when his sister's cries set him off, he would cry in sympathy. It always sounded like his heart was breaking._

_I was relieved when my best friend entered the room, his arm sliding around my shoulders._

_"I can't do this, Jasper," I cried into his chest when he moved to stand next to me. "It's SO hard…"_

_"I know, Bells, but…I'm here for you. Whatever you need, you have me. I'll help you however I can." _

_"Thank you, Jasper. I don't know how I'd get through this without you. I love my babies so much, but I just don't know how to be a mother!"_

_"I know," he said as he moved past me towards Nessie, who stopped crying as he picked her up. "It'll come to you, Bella. Being a mother is instinctive. You're a good person, you'll have no problem being a good mother."_

_I frowned as I slid my finger across Ryan's cheek, who closed his eyes. "She likes you so much better than me. I am horrible at being her mother."_

_"You're not horrible," Jasper said as he pushed my chin up, offering me a smile. "She can sense how scared you are, Bells. Renesmee loves you so much. Don't you remember her kicking all the time, trying to get your attention?"_

_I sighed as I looked down at my sleeping daughter in Jasper's arms. "She likes you more, though."_

_Jasper chuckled lightly as he placed Nessie back in her crib before moving back to me and leading me out of the room. "I think that you're a wonderful mother, Bella. Soon you'll see that for yourself. Just you wait."_

I had finally gotten over my fears and bonded with my children. It had been hard, especially since I never had a mother myself, to emulate. My mother had left me with my father one day not long after I was born, after deciding I wasn't even worth hanging around for. When I was eighteen, she returned, but I didn't return her love. She was one crazy bitch that was on drugs and that was just something that I couldn't even handle. I would never let my children meet that woman. Why would I even want her in my life - the one woman that never even wanted me to begin with?

No! They would never meet her or her new husband. Renee had married some man, who seemed nice himself, but I really wasn't interested. Even with as many times Renee tried to send me money, I would only rip the check. Money wasn't the answer to everything. Renee had the nerve to call me an ungrateful bitch. Well… she hadn't seen anything just yet.

"C'mon, kids, we got to go," I said after I heard the thunder in the sky. "It's about to rain. We don't need you two getting sick any time soon."

"But I still hungry, mama," Ryan pouted as he slid on his coat with Alice's help, while I helped Renesmee with hers.

"Oh! Can we get Mickey D's?"

I laughed when Renesmee suggested McDonalds. They loved McDonalds because of the play area.

"I'd love to join you three but I really need to get some sleep. Beauty this natural doesn't just happen, you know."

"Oh, geez, you sound like Rose," I said with a roll of my eyes as I kissed Alice's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow after my shift is over."

"I think that sounds good to me, Bella. I am so happy for you. You deserve this job," Alice said as she hugged me and then bent down and kissed both Nessie's and Ryan's cheeks. "Be good for your mother, you two."

"We will, Aunt Ali," they replied in unision as they watched Alice leave and then they grabbed my hands.

"After we go to McDonalds, we're going home," I told them with a shake of my head as these two had me wrapped around their little fingers.

"Aw!" they whined.

"Or… we could go home right now. It's your decision, you two. What's it going to be?"

"No! We'll be good. Please can we go to Mickey D's?"

I laughed as I led the way to McDonalds to get my two little devils something to eat and a chance for them to work off some of their energy in the play area, while giving me a chance to sit and process all that had happened today.

**EPOV**

I watched Elizabeth as she dipped her chicken nugget in the barbecue sauce. It always amazed me how clean she stayed when she ate. I hadn't even been close to being like that when I was her age, and I smiled as I remembered how frustrated my mother would get trying to clean up my messes. I looked at Elizabeth and smiled. She was so beautiful and she looked just like me with her bright green eyes and bronze colored hair. Honestly, I don't know what quality she got from Tanya because I just didn't see any. Maybe the nose… nah, not that either.

"So, I get to go to the birthday party, Daddy?"

I chuckled softly, nodding my head. "Yes, baby. You get to go to the birthday party. Do you know what you want to get them?"

"She likes Dora and her brother likes Diego. But… I think he likes boy dollies, Daddy…"

I laughed softly as she nodded. "All right. If we can't find a suitable Diego doll, we can get him a G.I. Joe or something."

Before she had a chance to say anything, I heard the tinkle of the bell announcing the arrival of a new customer, and I instinctively turned my head. There they were, with their mother. Bella was helping Renesmee and Ryan take off their coats before getting into the line.

I just… couldn't get away from her. Honestly, though, that didn't seem to bother me one bit. I think I was looking forward to re-acquainting myself with Bella Swan.


	3. It's time to make a decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Haha.

Author's Note: So, based on a review I received in a previous chapter, I think I will be writing each chapter in either Bella's or Edward's POV. I MIGHT – not sure yet - do a few other POV's from the other characters such as Rosalie and Jasper, for example. If you guys prefer me doing that, let me know. Anyways, here is chapter three.

Chapter Three: It's time to make a decision.

_"She likes Dora and her brother likes Diego. But… I think he likes boy dollies, Daddy…"_

_I laughed softly as she nodded. "All right. If we can't find a suitable Diego doll, we can get him a G.I. Joe or something."_

_Before she had a chance to say anything, I heard the tinkle of the bell announcing the arrival of a new customer, and I instinctively turned my head. There they were, with their mother. Bella was helping Renesmee and Ryan take off their coats before getting into the line._

_I just… couldn't get away from her. Honestly, though, that didn't seem to bother me one bit. I think I was looking forward to re-acquainting myself with Bella Swan.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I wanted to die out of mortification. Yeah, that's it. That's exactly what I wanted to do. After I had removed Nessie and Ryan's jackets, my cheeks flushed when I saw Edward sitting there with his daughter. He was not staring at his daughter.

No.

He was staring at me. I didn't know why, either. I just wanted to hide somewhere. I couldn't take my kids away after they had begged to go to McDonalds. Besides, the more energy they burnt off in the play area with the balls, the more sleep I would get for my first day as Carlisle's assistant.

"Hi, Miss Bella!"

I turned to find the source of that sweet greeting, and I saw Edward's daughter, so I smiled down at her. I remembered that her name was Elizabeth. I couldn't help but wonder where her mother was. As curious as I was about the situation, it was none of my business, and my priority was getting my two devils their Mighty Kids Meals. Ryan liked the double cheeseburger, French fries, and apple juice. Nessie, on the other hand, liked the six piece chicken nuggets with French friends and fruit punch.

"Hello, Elizabeth," I said as I tucked my children's coats over my right arm to hold them, while flashing her a little smile.

"I didn't know you guys were coming here!" she said excitedly, looking at Nessie and Ryan.

"Yeah, me neither," I said with a smile as I looked down at her. "Well, you should get back to your father."

When she nodded her head and walked away, I pushed my two little devils forward, and I ordered their food. I got myself some nuggets and each one of us one of those delicious apple pies. I could see Nessie staring thoughtfully at Elizabeth and I frowned. This uncomfortable situation was becoming even more awkward. I was so grateful when our order came up.

"C'mon, my little devils."

"Mommy, we're not devils," Renesmee said with a giggle as she followed behind me.

"Yeah, sure you aren't," I mumbled under my breath as we slid into the booth right behind Edward's since that's where Renesmee and Ryan chose to sit.

I slid into the booth across from my two little devils – er, uh, children, - placing the food in front of them. I opened up the barbecue sauce for Renesmee, watching her dip her nugget into the sauce. It was amazing what kinds of food appealed to children these days but I wasn't complaining.

"So, what did you two do in class today with Aunt Rose?" I asked as I opened up the honey mustard and the barbecue sauce for my chicken.

"She read us a… no, two stories," Ryan said around a mouthful of French fries. He grinned, showing off all the food in his mouth.

"Ryan," I scolded with a raised eyebrow. "I told you to not talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, mama, but she read us two stories… one with a wolf and pigs and –"

"Are you talking about The Three Little Pigs, sweetie?"

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "Den she read us about Thomas and his friends too."

I laughed as I put their straws into their cups. "What else?"

"We got to draw pictures, mama," Renesmee said with a grin on her face. "I'll show you mine later, okay?"

I smiled at both my children. I knew they really enjoyed spending time with their godmother and I was really glad that I had moved back to Forks. It was really hard being away from my family. I hadn't yet stopped by to see Charlie because there had been some strained relations last time we parted. I just wasn't sure how he would react now that I was back. Since Forks was a small town, I was pretty sure that he was just giving me the time he knew I needed.

"I can't wait to see it," I said as I idly looked out the window.

"Mama, where's our party gonna be at?"

I laughed as I gave my daughter a look. "Honestly, sweetheart, I'm not sure. Jasper said we could have it at his house but I don't know."

Ryan shrugged his little shoulders. "I don't care where it's at, but I don't want some stupid Barbie party. I like Diego, mama. Let's have a Diego party."

"Hmph… I like Dora," my daughter over-ruled him. "Let's have a Dora party. More kids like Dora than Diego."

"Don't," I warned them, knowing that was the beginning of their constant argument as to who was better - Diego or Dora. "I will take you home."

Ryan and Renesmee were about to protest when Elizabeth approached our table. It amazed me just how much she looked like her father but I couldn't help but wonder where her mother was. Although, I honestly didn't care because Edward was my past. He was the guy who kicked me out the night Ryan and Renesmee were conceived. He was an asshole then and I was sure he was the same conceited jerk now.

"Miss Bella, can Ry-Ry and Nessie play with me?"

Ryan's name was Ry-Ry to Elizabeth and I had to admit that it was adorable. I saw Ryan blush at the nickname and I grinned. I realized that Ryan and Nessie had totally devoured their kids meals when they looked at me.

"Mommy, can we play for a li'l while?"

"Sure. But when I say it's time to go, that's it," I said using my 'stern mother' voice.

They nodded their heads and the three of them ran over to the area with the tubes and the colorful balls. I got up and accidently bumped into Edward, who was walking by. I awkwardly bit my lip.

"Sorry," I said under my breath as I was putting all the trash on one plate, hoping he would not stop walking.

"Bella, could we talk?"

I looked at him like he was crazy but before I could say anything, I heard a familiarly mocking voice.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed with a wide smile on his face as he walked over to me. "Are you two on a date?" he asked, giving Edward a sly smirk.

"No, Jasper, we're not on a date," I said with a groan as I shot him a glare while Edward looked down at the floor.

"Then, what are you both doing here?" Jasper asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow. "Wait a minute… is this one of those play dates or something?"

"Could you be more wrong?" I growled low in my throat as I shot him my 'you-need-to-shut-up' look.

"Well, I am going to go watch Elizabeth." Edward gave us both a confused look as he walked over to the play area.

When Edward was out of earshot, I punched Jasper in his chest, causing him to whine.

"Ow, Bella! What the fuck was that for?"

"Are you serious? Those questions – what the hell was that about?"

"Aw, come on. I was just having a little bit of fun. Besides, it's a good ice breaker to set the stage for you to tell him the truth. When do you think you're going to do that, anyways?"

"Um… does 'never' sound like a good time ?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "I honestly don't know when, if ever, I will, though. He hurt me pretty badly and it was so obvious that I meant nothing to him. From his words, I was just a good 'fuck' that happened to be around when he was horny."

Jasper sighed as he slid into the booth, setting his tray down before he shook his head. "You guys got drunk and had sex. I am sure that he didn't mean that."

"Why are you always siding with that asshole?"

"I'm not," Jasper said defensively as he looked over at me before popping a fry into his mouth. "I mean, I don't like what he did to you, Bella, but does he even know the real reason you are avoiding him? I hate this whole secrecy thing… a lot, but he's not stupid. Look at his daughter and Renesmee. They look…a lot alike. Questions are going to occur to him too, soon."

I frowned as I sighed and I bit down on my lower lip. "They don't look that much alike…"

"Ha, right, and I'm Clint Eastwood," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Elizabeth and Renesmee could be twins… only Renesmee's at least a year older than her. I hate to pressure you, but Bella –"

"I know, I know, Jazz," I grumbled, sipping my drink through the straw. "But I really hate you right now."

"No, you don't," Jasper said with a grin as he looked over at me and he pushed my chin up. "I am just making you see that you need to do the right thing. Those are his kids, and he needs to take some responsibility for them. You know that."

"Whatever," I huffed as I stole one of his fries. "I'll do it soon. Speaking of things people 'need' to do... When are you and Alice going to get together?"

Jasper looked baffled when he heard my question. "Uh, what was that?"

I laughed. "Wow, you really are clueless, aren't you?"

"No, I am one of the smartest guys you know. After all, I am going for my bachelor degree still," Jasper said with a huge smile, throwing a French fry at my nose, laughing softly as he made a direct hit. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but Alice Cullen is not interested in me."

"You really are blind, Jasper."

"What do you mean by that, Bella? I don't understand," Jasper said with confusion written across his face.

"You never understand when it comes to girls, relationships, or Alice Cullen," I snickered as I threw the French fry he previously threw at me back at him. "You need to open your eyes, Jasper."

"My eyes are open!" Jasper whined as he leaned back against the booth, shaking his head. "What are you not telling me, Bella?"

I sighed as I shook my head. "There's nothing to tell. So, why were you here at, like, the right time?"

"Um –"

"Jasper," I scolded like he was my child and I raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of followed you and –"

I was baffled by his confession. "You followed me? What are you – my personal stalker or something?"

"Well, you were talking to Alice, and –"

"You seriously need a life," I said with a shake of my head as I looked back towards the play area where Edward was with the children.

I knew that Jasper was right, I should tell Edward the truth about the twins, but it was hard, especially knowing that he had a daughter of his own. I didn't want to ruin that little girl's life, but then again, she might enjoy having siblings. From what I observed when I dropped off Renesmee and Ryan at Rose's school, it seemed pretty obvious that Elizabeth didn't see Edward a lot, probably because of his work schedule.

Ah, hell, who the hell was I even kidding? I had no right to keep Ryan and Renesmee from their father even if I felt that Edward didn't deserve that title. I wanted Edward to suffer for everything he had done to me, but then again… I was not God. No, I was far from that, but was it so wrong to make him suffer again?

* * *

**EPOV **

I was a complete mess today and that was my own fault. I kept thinking about the fact that Bella was going to be working with my father. Because that little of nugget of information was so off-putting, I hadn't gotten the best of sleep, either. How could I when I knew that Bella would be there working right beside me on a constant and daily basis? Yeah, no, I was a mess, and I had to get myself together.

"Edward," my father clapped me on the back, flashing me a warm smile. "I am surprised to see you here so early."

I chuckled. If he only knew why I was here a hour earlier than usual, he would only call me crazy. I had hung around Rosalie's daycare, purportedly making sure Elizabeth was all settled, but even that didn't work out. Rosalie's brother, Jasper, had dropped the twins at the day care. This just was not my day, was it? I knew without a doubt that I didn't deserve to see Bella or even those two kids but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance that Bella would tell me that those two were my children. If they were would she keep them away from me? I honestly didn't think I was a bad father. Most parents hired nannies and whatnot but not me. No way could I ever even do that. Goodness, even mere thought of not seeing Elizabeth's happy face every single day or not hearing her little voice – yeah, I didn't even want to even think about it.

"Yeah, I had some errands to run this morning," I said with a shrug, looking around the hallways to see if Bella was nearby. "I, uh – where is Bella?"

"Oh, she should be here –" he started, then his smile widened. "Ah, there you are, Isabella."

"Carlisle, good morning," Bella said with a small smile as she looked at my father before turning to me. "Edward."

Carlisle's eyes glanced at the cardboard tray in her hand. "What's that you've got there?"

"Well, I talked to Alice last night, and she told me how you two like your coffee," Bella shrugged her shoulders as she carefully handed my father and me each a plastic container.

"Thank you, Bella," I said with a small smile, taking a sip of the cinnamon coffee that had a taste of mint in it. "Wow, this is really good."

"Yeah… you and Jasper drink the same type of coffee, so it was easy," she told me as she threw away the tray after grabbing her own coffee.

The more I looked at Bella, the more ashamed of myself I felt, but there was nothing that I could really do about it right now except to try and make Bella see that I was not the same ass that she knew five years ago. I wanted to make things right, especially with the twins' birthday coming up. I knew Elizabeth was really looking forward to their party. I didn't know if I had any connection to the twins, but I felt bad that I was so out of the loop, considering that Bella and I had gone to school together. My fault, I know, but still...

"Bella, since I have a few surgeries to do today, Edward's going to show you the ropes. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked her as he cradled his coffee against his chest, taking a slow sip of it, savoring every taste.

Bella's eyes widened but she nodded her head. "Yeah, th-that's fine with me, Dr. Cullen."

"Great, Isabella. Thanks for the coffee."

Before we knew it, my father had left us alone, and I looked at her. I knew I had to be professional about this since I wanted to stay on her good side. Was that even possible?

"Edward."

I groaned low in my throat as I turned my head to see Dr. Andrew Baker. I was having a good morning when Bella came and now I had to see him? Yeah, the doctor was old-fashioned. When I say old-fashioned, well, let's just say he wasn't going to enjoy taking orders from Bella. Yeah… that was really going to go over big.

"Dr. Baker, what can I do for you this morning?" I asked as I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy, you're going to be running around with me today since your father's doing back-to-back surgeries," Dr. Baker snickered as his gaze followed over to Bella. "And this is not the time to see your girlfriend right now."

I rolled my eyes as I stared at him as a smile tugged at my lips. "She's not my girlfriend, Dr. Baker. She's Carlisle's personal assistant."

"Wait… his what?" he asked as his eyes widened in surprise. "I thought that was just something he was thinking about I didn't know he was actually getting one."

"Well…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Baker. Carlisle's said such good things about you. It would be such an –"

"Whatever," he said as he grabbed my arm. "C'mon, you're with me."

"No can do. I have strict orders by my attending that I am to work with Isabella Swan today, Dr. Baker. It's such a disappointment, too. I was really looking forward to having you telling me what to do for the next twelve hours," I said with a huge grin on my face and I took a sip of my coffee before turning back to Bella. "Ready?"

Bella slowly nodded her head as she looked over at me. "Uh – yeah, sure thing, Edward."

Dr. Baker sneered at Bella and I casually led her away from him.

"You might want to stay clear of him. He's really old fashioned, and doesn't like to have to ask a "woman" for information. I think he's one of the charter members of the "good ol' boys" club, because he seems to think the hospitals should be staffed entirely by men."

Bella nodded her head and I led her to the Nurse's Station where Kate Denali, a second year nurse, smiled at me before handing me a folder.

"Hello, Edward," Kate said, looking first at me and then at Bella. "You must be Bella, right? Carlisle's been looking for an assistant for a while."

Bella smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm lucky his daughter, Alice, told me about it. I think this is going to work out well for me."

"Oh, you know Alice? That's very cool." Kate winked as she coyly looked first at Bella, then at me. Turning back to Bella, she said, "You're in very good hands here, Bella. Edward's going to be a great doctor just like his father."

I felt my cheeks redden and I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you later, Kate. We're going to take a look at Embry Call to see how he's doing this morning."

"Enjoy yourself, Edward, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Bella," Kate said as she turned her back to us to continue filing the folders that were left out.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Embry, who was grinning from ear to ear as he was putting his moves on one of the nurses. He had had surgery on his ankle a few days ago, but here he was, still trying to get a date, and I couldn't blame him.

Emily grinned as she shook her head. "No, Embry. I'm really not interested in that."

"Aw, shucks. You seemed to be interested in fast cars and high speed races too."

Emily giggled. "Nah, that would be my cousin, Leah. I could set you two up if you'd like?"

"Um, no, isn't she with that Sam guy?"

"Oh… yeah, that's right."

Embry grinned brightly as he shook his head. "Do I make you nervous, Nurse Emily?"

To save her from being embarrassed, I walked into the room with Bella right behind me. "Embry, what's going on here? Are you harassing the nurses again?"

Embry grinned when he saw the smile on his face. "She liked every minute of it, man. I mean, look at her blushing, and –"

"I've got to go," Emily mumbled as she headed out the door.

"Call me!" Embry shouted towards her and he then saw Bella. "Why, hello there. What's your name?"

"Embry," I scolded. "This is not a place where you can pick up girls."

"Ah, so she's taken?"

Bella laughed softly and it was really refreshing.

"Embry, how are you feeling today?" I asked him as I tried to change the subject.

"Peachy – just fuckin' peachy, Dr. Cullen," Embry groaned as he let his head fall back against the pillow. "When do I get to go home to my family and friends?"

"Well, I am going to run some procedures and tests with my father's assistant here to help me. If you're doing good, you might be able to go home in a few days, but you have to stay in bed to elevate your leg, all right?"

Embry nodded his head. "I'll do anything to get out of here."


	4. You are what gives me motivation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about this chapter. Hpgirl4ever is my new beta for this story as my last beta had to leave because she is going through some stuff. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Remember, if anyone has suggestions for any ideas, let me know. The birthday party is the next chapter. Anyway, if you read, don't forget to leave some feedback. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: You are what gives me motivation.

"_Call me!" Embry shouted towards her before he spotted Bella and said. "Why, hello there. What's your name?"_

"_Embry," I scolded. "This is not the place to pick up girls."_

"_Ah, so she's taken?"_

_Bella laughed softly, the sound very refreshing._

"_Embry, how are you feeling today?" I asked him in an attempt to change the subject._

"_Peachy – just fuckin' peachy, Dr. Cullen," Embry groaned as he let his head fall back against the pillow. "When do I get to go home to my family and friends?"_

"_Well, to follow procedure I am going to run some tests with the help of my father's assistant here. If you're doing better, you might be able to go home in a few days, but you have to stay in bed to elevate your leg, alright?"_

_Embry nodded his head. "I'll do anything to get out of here."_

**EPOV**

Elizabeth. My sweet angel. Yes, that's what she was. When Tanya became pregnant, I had been so scared because I wasn't ready to be a father. I had been twenty-two when Tanya came to my place and told me that she was pregnant with Elizabeth. She was even going to get an abortion, but as anyone could see, that didn't happen in the long run. Elizabeth was my pride and joy. I never, ever , wanted my daughter to feel what I had gone through some days when I thought about my birth parents.

Yeah, I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It was hard because Elizabeth was Esme's sister, so technically, Esme was my aunt, but I never considered her that at all. She showered me with love that my own mother would never have been capable of doing. No, the only thing that my birth mother ever cared about was the drugs she could get her hands on. I hadn't seen her in five years, and honestly, I didn't want to. I didn't want her influencing my baby in any way whatsoever.

Just because I was a single dad and trying to become the best doctor, people thought I wasn't a good father. I used to spend so much time with my daughter, but as of late, I hadn't been able to. As my father being my attending, he had given me the next two days off, and I was grateful. I intended to spend my time with my daughter, along with thinking of how to approach Bella about Ryan and Renesmee being my beautiful children as well.

"Daddy, where are we going today?"

I chuckled at her eagerness and I looked over at her. "I told you that it was a surprise, baby."

"Aw, but Daddy…"

"Edward, why don't you tell her we're going to the park to feed the birds?"

When I turned my head to the side to look over at my older brother, I glared at him. Did he have to ruin the surprise? Of course he did. He lived to make my life a living hell. With him dating Rosalie, it only served to complicate matters further. Yeah, Emmett enjoyed it a little too much.

"We're going to the park, Daddy? We gonna feed the birds?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," I said with a sigh as Emmett let out that booming laughter.

"What's going on here?"

As I heard Rosalie's voice, I shook my head. "Your boyfriend just told my daughter where I was taking her."

"Oh, Edward, you should know better than to tell Emmett anything. He can't keep a secret," she said as she looked to Emmett and smiled. "It's okay, baby. It's not like he has some huge secret to tell."

_If only they knew what I was actually holding in._

I wanted so badly for everything to go as planned when I confronted Bella. I knew I needed to tell her my suspicions of Ryan and Renesmee being our children. I had never thought that Bella was the type of woman to keep a man from his own kids. Yeah, I was upset. I knew I was an ass, but even so, it wasn't her place to decide this for those two. After all, I wanted a role in my children's lives just like I had one in my baby girl's.

"C'mon Elizabeth, we're going to the park to feed the birds."

**BPOV**

I had decided that today would be a day that I would spend with my kids. Jasper had to work yet again, and still not believing that Alice liked him, he went to work with a frown on his face. At least Alice believed me when I told her that Jasper returned her feelings. It was crazy, though. Out of all the guys that Alice had dated, Jasper was the only one that made her act all shy and even jittery. I would endlessly tease her about it too.

"Look, mama!"

I smiled as I looked at Nessie's coloring. She had chosen different colors like blue, purple, and pink for the butterfly on the page. My daughter was pretty creative when it came to things like that.

"That's beautiful, baby."

"What about mine, mama?"

I looked at my son's drawing when he held it up with a grin, showing off Daffy Duck's colors.

"You both are very creative. That's all that I have to say."

Seeing their bright smiles, along with those dimples, I sighed a little bit.

"Why is mama so sad?"

I looked at my daughter and I smiled at her. "I'm fine, Nessie. I promise you that I am perfectly fine."

"Mama, was it really okay for our friend to come to our birthday party?"

I knew that if that little girl wasn't coming, I wouldn't have to deal with Edward's presence. Honestly, with me being back in Washington, I was bound to run into Edward more and more, especially with me working with his father. Who knew that when my best friend suggested a job it would be with my two rascal's father working there too? I certainly did not.

"No, it's fine, Nessie, and you deserve to have friends," I said as I smiled at my daughter and then looked at Ryan, who flashed me a grin.

"Mama, I wish we had a Daddy," Ryan said with a huff of breath escaping his lips.

Ryan was the boy of the family and I knew very well that he wanted to have a father. Sure, Jasper was a great male role model, but I knew that my little prince charming wanted to be able to bond with his father. I really wanted that too, but I just didn't know anymore. I didn't know if Edward was a good father as I hadn't been back here in Forks for that long.

"I know, baby. I know."

"Mama, what was he like? What was our Daddy like?"

I didn't know much about Edward but Ryan had been asking this question for years since he could talk. I had been trying to avoid talking about their father in any way because I honestly didn't know a whole lot about Edward. I had been the quiet girl in high school, while Edward had been the jock – the shortstop in baseball, along with being on the track team as he had been really, really fast.

"What did he look like, Mama? Was he purty like us?"

I laughed at Nessie's words and I nodded my head. How could I deny that? Edward Cullen had been very, very beautiful. Hell, who was I kidding? Edward was still gorgeous in a very manly way.

"Yes, baby. He was very pretty – well, uh, handsome," I began as I looked at them with a smile on my face. "He had the bronze color hair the two of you have, and Ryan, you have his green eyes. Edward was very tall, at least six feet in height, maybe taller."

"Six feet?" Ryan questioned.

"Jasper – he's an inch shorter than Jasper," I explained with a smile as I looked at them. "Your father was very, very active in school. He was on the baseball and track team. Your father was very fast when it came to running."

"And we look like him, mama?"

"Yes, very much, especially you, Ryan," I said as I looked to my daughter with a grin. "Nessie, you have both Edward's and my looks. With Ryan here, he has his father's hair and eye color. Nessie, you have your father's hair color but you have my eyes."

When I looked at my daughter, she grinned so brightly.

"What was he like, mama?"

"C'mon… play with your toys. You can ask me these questions later," I said with a nod of my head.

**EPOV**

Honestly, I never thought that Bella would have said such kind things about me to them, but she also was not a bad person, either. I shouldn't have been shocked and I had to make this right. I just wasn't sure what I was going to do. I knew that I needed to confront Bella about the fact that I was their father. She probably thought that I was the same jerk I was when we had slept together. The way I kicked her out of bed… well, it was pretty damn awful.

"Daddy" Elizabeth pouted as she looked up from her coloring book. "When can we feed the birds?"

I laughed softly as I looked over at her. "Well, I don't see any around, baby girl."

"I do, I do!"

When she pointed to the flock of birds by one of the benches in the park, I chuckled. Of course they would be here, but since I had been so distracted by my other two children, I hadn't even noticed the birds. I stood up, lifting Elizabeth in my arms after she grabbed the zip-lock bag with the bread inside.

"I love you, Daddy."

I smiled at Elizabeth's words, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, princess."

As we neared the bench where the birds were, I set her down, opening the zip-lock bag for her, and grinning when she began to break up tiny pieces of bread for the eager birds. She was the highlight of my life, and honestly, I didn't know what I'd do if Tanya had actually gone through with that abortion. It sickened me that she was actually capable of doing that.

When I looked back to where Bella had been, I frowned. They were gone. She most likely saw us and left. I didn't blame her, but eventually, I knew we were going to have to talk. Today wasn't that day, though.

**BPOV**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Embry. He said that his lovely doctor and assistant pulled some strings." Jacob said with a grin as he looked at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "You look good."

"Leah would be quite upset to hear you say that," I said with a laugh as I pressed the button for the elevator. "How is she doing, anyway?"

"Bitter," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair after we stepped into the opened elevator. "We've been trying to… well, you know… and she always freaks out before it gets too far."

"Well, damn, I'm sorry to hear that," I said with a shake of my head, not really wanting to hear about Jacob's non-sex life. "I hope it gets better."

"Yeah, you and me both. How are the twins doing?"

My face lit up at Jacob's question and I looked over at him after I pressed the button to the floor. "Amazing. They are doing so good. I mean, they are speaking more and more since the last time you saw them. They ask about you, though. You should stop by."

"Isn't there birthday only a few days away?"

"Yeah… can you believe that they are going to be five years old?"

Jacob grinned as he looked at me, shaking his head. "No but it's a good thing. The older they get, the more freedom you get."

I laughed as the elevator doors opened. I saw that Edward wasn't at the nurse's station and I was thankful for that.

"So, have you told him yet?"

I groaned at his words. "Jasper called you, didn't he?"

Jacob looked away and that only gave me the answer that I didn't want to hear. "He's just worried about you, Bells."

"I am absolutely fine, Jacob." I sighed as I tugged at the ends of my hair and I shook my head. "Just worry about your own issues like Leah not giving you any. I don't need to hear this right now."

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know that. I know you didn't. Listen, I'll be right back. Why don't you go ahead and wait with Embry in his room, Jake? I might be a bit if Carlisle's in his office."

When Jacob nodded his head, I closed my eyes for a moment, slowly opening them before walking to Carlisle's office to put my things away. When I got into the office, I hung up my coat along with putting my purse away in the cabinet that I then locked. The day hadn't even started and I wanted it to end already.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the office, offering me a smile. "If you need to take the day off, you could take –"

"No, no, I'm fine, Dr. Cullen."

"Are you sure?" he asked out of concern as he looked over at me, giving me a look when I called him by his professional name.

"Yes, I am. Would you like me to do the proceedings of signing out Mr. Call?"

"That would be a big help since Edward's running a little late this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's a single father and Emmett couldn't come by to take Elizabeth to daycare this morning," Carlisle said with a smile on his face. "He's a really good father. Do you know the story?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He was twenty-two, almost twenty-three when his ex-girlfriend showed up on the doorstep," Carlisle began as he sat down on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tanya was so bad for him. She was the one that damaged him by getting him to become just downright awful, Bella."

I knew what he was talking about because Edward had been dating Tanya Denali six months before we conceived our two beautiful children, but that was a different story. Then again, they had broken up from what Edward told me that night.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but… why are you telling me all of this?"

Carlisle gave me a look, raising an eyebrow. "Bella, I saw you at the park the other day with your children. I am not here to judge or anything but I need to know something…"

_Oh Dammit! This was something that I definitely didn't need right now but it wasn't Carlisle's fault._

"Are they my grandchildren?"

I simply nodded my head, nearly speechless. "What happened with Tanya?"

"Well, she came to the doorstep, telling Edward that she was pregnant but that she was not going to keep the child because she was not ready to be a mother. I'd never seen Edward so upset, Bella." Carlisle said. "That week was so hard because she was going to go and get an abortion, but when her parents found out what happened, her parents, Edward, and my wife and I took that conniving twit to court. After Elizabeth was born, Tanya signed off all rights."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was a good father as well since he had fought so hard to keep her alive?

"Thank you for telling me this. If you're going to ask to meet them as their grandfather, I don't think that would be fair to Edward or Renesmee and Ryan."

"Renesmee… that's interesting," Carlisle said with a smile on his face. "What does it mean?"

There was no holding back as I looked at Carlisle. I glanced at the clock. Jacob could hold out for a few minutes. "Well, her name is Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. Her first name is a combination of my mother's name and Esme. Her middle name comes from your's and my father's name, Charlie."

"What's Ryan's middle name?" Carlisle asked with a smile as he looked over at me.

"Mason. It's almost like Edward's birth last name."

Carlisle nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Do you know when you are going to tell Edward the truth?"

I sighed as I shook my head and leaned back against the cabinet where I had put my purse in. "No. I honestly wish I knew when I was."

"Well, all I can say is don't wait too long. Edward's a good man, Bella, and he'd be honored to know Renesmee and Ryan. Elizabeth would be happy to know about her siblings too."

Before I had a chance to say anything, Carlisle walked out of the office, and I looked around the hospital briefly before I closed my eyes. I was a nervous wreck but I knew what I had to do.

"I need to tell Edward the truth about Ryan and Renesmee," I mumbled under my breath as I walked out the room to go see Jacob and Embry.


	5. And why does it have to be this hard?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: I apologize about this late update, but with a whole bunch of stuff happening in my life, updates will tend to be a bit slow. I was trying for the last couple of days to add it, but as usual, was having their issues. I just hope that this is okay. I promise that more stuff will happen in the following chapter. I hope to get reviews if you read the chapter!

Chapter Five: And why does it have to be this hard?

**BPOV**

_Carlisle nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Do you know when you are going to tell Edward the truth?"_

_I sighed as I shook my head and leaned back against the cabinet where I had put my purse in. "No. I honestly wish I knew though."_

"_Well, all I can say is don't wait too long. Edward's a good man, Bella, and he'd be honored to know Renesmee and Ryan. Elizabeth would be happy to know about her siblings too."_

_Before I had a chance to say anything, Carlisle walked out of the office. I looked around the hospital briefly before I closed my eyes. I was a nervous wreck but I knew what I had to do._

"_I need to tell Edward the truth about Ryan and Renesmee," I mumbled under my breath as I walked out the room to go see Jacob and Embry._

I was beyond thrilled, so excited. It was my babies birthday today and nothing would ruin it. Well, maybe there was one thing, but with any luck it wouldn't occur till much later at the very least. Today was the day that I was going to talk to Edward. From the way that he kept looking at the twins every time we bumped into each other, I was pretty sure that he knew.

The last couple of days had gone by so quickly from preparing my babies birthday party. After deciding that we were going to go with the whole Dora and Diego theme, Jasper, Alice, and I had done all the preparations. Even Emmett and Rose helped us by keeping the twins when we went shopping for their gifts or the party favors, streamers, and other items.

"Bella?"

As I got out of the car in front of my house with all the party purchases I turned my head to see Dr. Cullen and his lovely wife. My angels were spending the afternoon with Alice and Jasper, who I knew were getting a bit closer even if they wouldn't tell me.

"Oh, hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said with a cheery smile as I looked over at the two of them.

"Here, let me help you, Bella, and I've told you it's Carlisle and Esme when we're not working," Carlisle told me as he grabbed two of the bags in my right hand. "What are you up to this lovely morning?"

I smiled as I unlocked the front door, allowing them to walk inside first before I followed shutting the door with the back of my foot. "I'm wrapping Renesmee and Ryan's gifts."

"Would you like some help, Bella? I'm an expert when it comes to wrapping gifts," Esme told me as I set the bags down on the floor by the scissors, wrapping paper, and tape.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose you with that, Esme."

"Oh, honey, I don't mind, and besides, these are for my grandchildren," Esme remarked as she grabbed the pair of scissors to cut into the wrapping paper.

When I saw her smile, I felt bad for not telling them about Ryan and Renesmee in the first place. I had been so pissed at Edward for basically making me feel like a whore that I just wasn't thinking.

There were many, many times that I wished that I had told all the right people. Charlie had known about me being pregnant but I'd never even told him who the father was. I just wasn't sure what he would do if he knew that Ryan and Renesmee's father was the guy that made me feel like shit in high school. However, I knew that Charlie had his ways of finding these things out, and for all I knew, Charlie probably knew about Edward.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

I looked at Carlisle, offering him a friendly smile. "It's just… I shouldn't have hid Ryan and Nessie from you two. It was wrong and you didn't deserve it."

Esme placed the pair of scissors down and grabbed my hand. "Bella, don't worry about it. I am pretty sure you had your reasons, especially knowing what Edward was like. I just hope you realize that he's changed. He's really good to his daughter, Elizabeth."

"You two are really kind," I told them with a sigh leaving my lips. "I just should have handled this better than I obviously did."

"Well, you were younger at that time in your life, Bella, and we all understand how difficult and different Edward had been."

I couldn't help but wonder if they really knew how bad Edward had been. After all, he had made me feel as though he had used me. It was the main reason why I never told him that his sperm had impregnated me with twins after all.

"What are they like, Bella?" Esme asked. "I mean, are Ryan and Renesmee good kids?"

"Oh yes, they definitely are," I said with a nod of my head as I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "Renesmee's the more outgoing and active one as Ryan is the quiet and laid back one. I really thought they would both have the same personality but they're so different! Though they would protect each other from anyone that dare put them in danger."

"That's a good thing, though," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "It just shows exactly how much they really love and adore being siblings."

I let a shaky breath leave my lips, trying to calm myself down. "They've been asking about their father lately and it really stinks because I don't know much about him - Edward. I mean, Ryan is really the spitting image of him, especially with his hair color and his green eyes. They've been asking me what he was like but I don't know what to say, and as angry as I want to be with Edward, Ryan and Nessie deserve to have a father figure. Then, there's his daughter."

"Elizabeth is Daddy's little girl," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "But she desperately wants a mother in her life. Her mother as from what I told you at the hospital, is just bad news. We don't want Elizabeth to find out that though."

"I'd never tell her that," I began as I looked over at them. "I want you two to finally claim your rights as their grandparents after I talk to Edward. I mean, if you would like that?"

When they nodded their heads after Esme squealed, I was very pleased with myself. Now, the only thing left was to talk to Edward. It was love overdue, anyway. At least, that's what Jasper would have told me.

"So, Bella, I have an idea of how you can tell Edward the truth if you are interested?"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Carlisle. I was up for anything at this point. I looked at him and I nodded my head with a slight smile on my face.

"Yes, I am definitely interested."

"Well…"

**EPOV**

My lovely parents have been acting so very strange lately and I haven't a clue why. I knew that they had gone to go see Bella but I didn't know what it was that they talked to her about even though I was dying to know. I couldn't help but be curious because my parents rarely kept anything from me and I was willing to do anything to find out what it was. My mother would smile at me every now and then and my father would just pat me on the back. It was a bit weird in my opinion.

It was the day of Ryan and Renesmee's birthday party and I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't trying to be but I couldn't help it. I had never been around them for any of their birthdays but that was my own fault because of how I had treated Bella. Then again, even to how much of a jerk I was to her, I hated that she still hadn't told me about the two of them being mine. How long was she going to make me wait?

"Hey, Edward, how are you?"

I turned my head and I saw Emmett and Rose, who were both holding Ryan and Renesmee's hand in their own. I honestly couldn't believe how jealous I was feeling right now. I really felt like Bella shouldn't have kept me from them because of the man I used to be. In my opinion, it just wasn't right whatsoever. Everyone around me got to spend time with them but I couldn't? Yeah, I had every right to be pissed off, right?

I took my eyes from the two children that could possibly be mine and I looked at my brother and his girlfriend. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm about to get Elizabeth."

"Oh, Lizzie's nice!"

I looked down at the little girl named Renesmee and I nodded. "Yes, she's quite a darling."

"Can we come with you?"

When I looked down into Ryan's green eyes, I held in the sigh, running a hand through my dark locks. "I –"

"Of course he wouldn't mind, and besides, we can help your mother and Jasper finish getting the decorations up, right, Edward?"

I glared at Rosalie and then Emmett, begging my brother for some help. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Whenever I needed Emmett's help, it rarely happened when Rose was around.

"I guess not. It's not like you give me anything when I need it," I spit out at Rosalie as I look down at Ryan and Renesmee, flashing the two of them a bright smile. "You two ready to go?"

"Edward, what the –"

"Rose, c'mon," Emmett said as he pulled her away, leaving me with Ryan and Renesmee.

"So… how do you know my mommy?"

I didn't know why I wasn't surprised by the little girl's words as I grabbed her hand. She reminded me so much of myself when I was about her age.

"Oh… we went to high school together," I said as we approached my door, raising an eyebrow as their eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"I like your car," they said simultaneously.

I chuckled as I opened the backseat, revealing the car seats. Yes, I had done a bit of shopping. It was a very good thing I had put their gifts in the trunk. When I strapped Renesmee into her purple car seat and Ryan into his blue one, I shut the doors after I got into the car.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked.

"We're going to my parents to pick up Elizabeth. Is that okay, Renesmee?"

"Yes," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Will they like us?"

I stopped at a red light, turning my head, seeing the worry on their faces. "Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

"Our grandmamma doesn't like us…" Ryan began as he crossed his little arms over his chest. "She's mean to us too. Mama won't take us back."

I remembered the reason of why Bella had moved to Forks. Basically, her mother was a drug addict, along with leaving after Bella was born. Yeah, I would not want that woman anywhere near my children.

"I am pretty sure that my mother will treat you like you were her own grandchildren and she makes some pretty good cookies. Do you two like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Mmm, yummy! I like cookies!"

I laughed at their choice of words and I pulled my car into the garage right next to my father's. I realized that there were quite a lot of cars on the street but there was some event going on at one of the houses. As I helped them out the car, I smiled down at the two of them. I wanted to tell them so badly that they were mine, but I couldn't do that. Bella had raised them for so long but I deserved to be in their lives. I enjoyed being Elizabeth's father and I knew she would enjoy having a brother and a sister like I enjoyed having Emmett as my brother.

Then, as I pushed the house door open that led from the garage, there was screaming and yelling of 'surprise' from adults and a few children from Rosalie's daycare center.

**BPOV**

I hadn't thought that having the twins' birthday party at their grandparents' house was such a good idea, but when I saw their happy faces, along with Edward's own. It was definitely heartwarming. This was the very first time and it was really taking its toll on me. I needed to be strong, though. The two of them deserved a father and my vengeance towards Edward shouldn't make them pay the price.

"Daddy, Daddy, did you see your face?"

Hearing Elizabeth's joyful voice, I watched her run into her father's arms where he lifted her up in a hug. That's when I saw the looks on Ryan and Renesmee's face. For the first time ever, they looked like they were going to cry, and I couldn't have that. It was no one's fault but mine. I had made the choice of not telling Edward but I was pretty sure he knew from Jasper's words the other day.

Everyone was here at their birthday party. Edward's parents: Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and a few of my twins' friends from the daycare center were here as well. I just wanted today to go off with a blast.

"Bella, go ahead and talk to Edward. If you do not do it now, this birthday party might go off worse, and for all you know, telling Edward might be the best thing for everyone," Jasper said with a smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed my chin up with his thumb. "We all have complete faith in you."

"He's right," Alice said with a nod as she gave me a push in Edward's direction who was standing awkwardly by the door, watching the many, different children playing.

I had to do this. It wasn't just about me. No, it was about Elizabeth, Ryan, and Renesmee more than anything. They deserved to have each other. I just hoped they would not hate me. When I finally approached Edward, I bit my lip out of nervousness.

"I understand. You would rather me to leave, correct?" Edward asked me as he looked down at my shorter frame where he let his hands drop down to his sides.

"No, that's not it, Edward. I…"

"Please don't tell me you want me to grab Elizabeth because she really wanted to come here, Bella."

"No, that's not it, either. Do you think we can step outside for a few?"

Edward raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. As I looked at Jasper, Alice, and Edward's parents, I quietly followed Edward out the front door. I had never really been nervous about confrontations, but this time, I was more nervous than anything. I wanted everything to go perfectly.


	6. It's not supposed to be this easy is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: So, I looked at all the reviews I got, and most of them were telling me that I needed to update quicker. Even when I stated that I was going through a lot of stuff, I thought some of you would be compassionate as well, but nope. I will update when I can. If you can't deal with that, well... tough luck. I didn't have access to a computer since my brother's laptop broke and needed mine for a few weeks. I tried to upload this yesterday but it wouldn't let me upload the chapter! Anyway, here's chapter six, and don't forget to leave lovely reviews.

Chapter Six: It's not supposed to be this easy, is it?

_I had to do this. It wasn't just about me. No, it was about Elizabeth, Ryan, and Renesmee more than anything. They deserved to have each other; I just hoped they wouldn't hate me. I bit my lip in nervousness as I slowly approached Edward._

"_I understand. You would rather me to leave, correct?" Edward asked as he looked down at my shorter frame, letting his hands drop down to his sides._

"_No, that's not it, Edward. I . . ."_

"_Please don't tell me you want me to grab Elizabeth because she really wanted to come, Bella."_

"_No, that's not it, either. Do you think we can step outside for a few?"_

_Edward raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. As I looked at Jasper, Alice, and Edward's parents, I quietly followed Edward out the front door. I had never really been nervous about confrontations, but this time, I was more nervous than anything. I just wanted everything to go perfectly._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was! It certainly didn't help that this was a critical conversation. I had a strong feeling that Edward knew the truth about Ryan and Renesmee. How could Edward not know? Elizabeth and Renesmee looked so alike. When a slightly sinking feeling I realized that Jasper had been completely right about all this.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to leave?" Edward paused. "I mean, it's not like I have the right to be here to begin with, right?"

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I mean, no... I'd like you to stay. I would really like it if you would stay here for Nessie and Ryan's birthday party and they seem to like you somewhat too, especially Ryan..."

I had seen the way that Ryan looked at Edward. I had no clue how I was even going to begin to do this. How the hell was I going to tell Edward that Nessie and Ryan were his flesh and blood just like . . . Elizabeth? Would he take them away from me? What about my beautiful children? Would they hate me? So many questions were running through my mind and I didn't know what to do anymore.

The more I looked at Edward, the more nervous I got, and that was definitely something I did not like in the least. Definitely not. I was so determined to control myself; after all, I remember exactly how I felt when I found out that I was pregnant. I had been sure that Edward wouldn't believe me if I'd told him. That's was just the type of guy that he was.

"He's pretty special," Edward remarked. "They both are, actually."

I felt my cheeks redden as I looked over at him. "Oh, uh, thank you very much, Edward."

Edward simply nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against his car as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "So, was there something you wanted to tell me, Bella?"

"Uh . . . yeah, there is," I said quietly, running a hand over my arm, my nerves taking the best of me. "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good with words. I'm not normally like this."

"I know you aren't. I have time and patience, Bella. Whatever you have to say, I understand," Edward said softly as he looked at me, running a hand through his dark hair. "I know I was pretty awful a few years ago . . ."

He knew! I knew he knew from those words just then. I bit my lip as I stared over at him, closing my eyes for a moment before I looked at him.

Taking a deep breath I finally got up the nerve to ask, "You know, don't you?"

**EPOV**

When I heard that question leave her lips, I knew she didn't want me to know, but I did. How could I not know that Ryan and Renesmee were mine, especially when they both looked so much like myself and Elizabeth? Yeah, there was no way that I could lie to her right now.

Running a hand through my hair, I nodded my head, and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Yes."

Bella frowned, biting down in the corner of her lip. "How long . . . have you known?"

"I've known since I saw you in the park with them, Bella," I explained, my eyes never leaving hers, and I wished I knew what she was thinking. "Renesmee and Elizabeth look just like each other, so it wasn't hard."

"I know I should have told you but –"

"Yes, you should have told me, Bella. I mean, I . . . I know I was a huge ass to you, more than I usually was to any girl, but I've missed years of their lives. Have you even told them about me?" I asked in wonder as I ran a hand through my hair, trying my hardest to not sound agitated.

"I haven't told them who you are, and since I don't know much about you, they don't know much about you," she said under her breath, her eyes looking away from me and then back with a slight frown marring her features. "Look, I know that sorry isn't going to help out at all, but I _am_ trying here."

I sighed heavily and looked directly into her warm, chocolate eyes. She was right, and I was lucky enough that she told me about Renesmee and Ryan being mine, but I had missed about four years of their life. I wanted a chance to make things right with my children, but then, my thoughts went to Elizabeth. What would she think about all of this? Would she hate me? Heck, would Ryan and Renesmee hate me?

"I know that you are trying, Bella, but it still hurts," I sighed as I ran my fingers over my temples, shaking my head in aggravation. "I want to be able to have a role in their lives. They need a father, Bella."

"I know they do!" she spat angrily at me, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring. "If I didn't think they did, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

When I heard her, my eyes went wide, and I took a step forward. "Excuse me?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Bella frowned as tears filled her eyes instantly and she looked down like she was afraid to face me.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as she hesitantly lifted her head and looked at me. I took another, more cautious, step forward. "I didn't mean to snap at you the way that I did. God, I'm really not like that anymore. I . . . I promise you that I'm not."

Bella continued to look at me sadly. God, I didn't want to see her cry. That's not what I wanted to do again. I had made her cry so many times in school, not to mention the time we had conceived our children.

"Bella," I sighed as I stepped forward even closer, brushing my thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. "I'm really sorry for the asshole I was. I can promise you that I am definitely not like that anymore."

I watched her wipe the rest of her tears away in an attempt to calm herself down. "If I would have known what type of man you now, I-"

"Bella, don't," I said as I held up my hand and shook my head. "If anyone's guilty, it would be me of all people the more you think about it. Yes, I hate that I've missed out on their lives, but . . . this is not a time to wish that I had a role in their lives in the past. It can't be changed, but I do know that I would like to have a role in their life now."

**BPOV**

I never really expected for this conversation to go like this. No, I thought it would have gone a whole lot worse in my opinion. I thought he would have threatened to take my beautiful babies from me, but no, he was being kind, and I was being just as kind in turn. The two of us were being really mature and I wondered if that's how it would be from now on, especially since he knew the truth.

"You do, Edward?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, of course, Bella. I like to think of myself as a really good father and I'd love to show Renesmee and Ryan that I do, in fact, love them."

Just hearing those words could make any woman emotional and it was clearly proven as I blinked away more tears. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. The more time I spent out here with Edward, the more time I was missing out on my twins' birthday party. I still could not believe that they were five; it made me seem older than what I was.

"Bella, will you let them know?"

I sighed as I looked over at him. "Edward, it's their birthday, and they deserve to be happy. In a way, I understand what you are going through, but I want them to laugh, smile, and just have a really good birthday. Besides, have you thought about what this will do to your own little girl? As you know, this isn't just about the two of us, Ryan, or Renesmee. It involves Elizabeth as well."

Edward looked down at the ground and ran a hand through his bronze hair. I knew he felt bad but I was only stating the truth. I knew that he'd probably have to coax Elizabeth before any of this could happen.

"I know, Bella. I know. I just want them to know me," he sighed as he let his arms drop down to his sides.

"And Edward, they will know you, but this isn't about you right now."

"I know, Bella . . . I know."

**EPOV**

Yesterday definitely had been an eventful day. Bella had finally confronted me about Ryan and Renesmee where she had confirmed that they were our beautiful children. I had been so ecstatic that I hadn't even thought about my daughter. Hell, the last thing I wanted was to hurt her. No, I never ever wanted to hurt my princess. Her mother had already tried that when she actually tried to abort Elizabeth. No, this had to be something that I needed to think out.

"Edward?"

I turned my head to see Elizabeth holding Bella's hand in front of my garage. For some reason, just seeing Bella holding my daughter's hand seemed so right. Yeah, I needed help. I highly doubted that Bella would ever see me that way again after how I had treated her.

"Daddy, Miss Bella brought me home!" Elizabeth squealed in delight, her little book bag with her overnight items in it.

"I see that," I said with a chuckle as I looked over at her. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to Bella. "I do appreciate it. Where are Ryan and Renesmee?"

Bella gave me a little smile with her eyes. "At my father's for breakfast. I hope you don't mind me bringing her home."

"No, I don't mind. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Help you?" she frowned as she looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "What can I help you with?"

"Elizabeth, can you go inside for a moment? Bella and I will be in shortly."

"Mmkay, Daddy," Elizabeth said with a smile as she skipped into the garage and stepped into the house.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked. "I . . . I can't do what you want me to do. I am not _her_ mother."

"No, you're right. You're not," I said calmly as I looked over at her. "But if I do this by myself, I know that I will fuck this up. I need you there when I tell her that she has a brother and a sister. I know you don't have to but I can't do this by myself. I just . . . can't do it alone."

"Why don't you ask Rose?"

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "I don't think so. Rose will make jokes the whole time and this is a serious matter, Bella. Please?"

"Fine, Edward. I just hope you know I am not doing all the talking. After all, this is your daughter . . . not mine."

I was so grateful; I wasn't sure what I would do if I had to tell her, especially if Rose had been around. Emmett probably wouldn't have stopped her because stopping Rose was just about as easy as stopping a tornado.

I shook my head and led her inside, allowing my hand to rest on the small of her back. I felt her fidget and I sighed heavily, not sure what my deal was to begin with, and pulled my hand away. I really needed to be careful when it came to her.

"Sorry, Bella."

When she merely shrugged, I led her inside the house, shaking head. I was lucky enough that she didn't slap me. Hell, I knew I deserved it after what I had put her through. The more that I thought about how I kicked her out or how I told her that she was only good for sex, it made me sick to my stomach. I realized that I hadn't been a good guy way before but it still made me so upset at myself that I had been such an asshole. I definitely did not want to be like that anymore.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as she looked over at me.

"Hey, princess, did you have fun at the sleepover? Were you a good girl?" I asked her as she jumped into my lap when I sat down on the couch.

"I had lotta of fun, Daddy. We did makeup and dressup too! I wish you were there," Elizabeth pouted as she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

Bella interrupted as she cleared her throat. "She was a very good girl and has amazing manners too."

"Daddy teached me right, right, Daddy?"

I nodded my head and then turned my attention to look over to Bella before turning my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Daddy, what is wrong?"

I paled as I ran a hand through my hair, hating that this topic was just so hard. I definitely didn't want her to hate me.

"Honey, there's something that I need to tell you."

Elizabeth gave me that cute, adorable frown and she bit her bottom lip. "Am I in trouble?"

I gave Elizabeth a smile, shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around her. "No, of course you aren't in trouble, honey. It's kind of why Ryan and Renesmee's mommy is here."

Her eyes brightened. "Is she my mommy?"

I sighed and I gave Bella an apologetic look. "No, baby girl. I told you that your Mommy was a bad lady and Miss Bella here certainly is not."

"Oh," she pouted once again, her eyes looking up at me. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"Do you remember when you said you wished you had a sister to play with?" I asked, my nerves getting the best of me when I felt my hands beginning to get sweaty.

"Yes, I do, Daddy. I remember. I want you to know I still want that sister of mine."

After giving a nervous laugh, I looked at Bella for help, and she cleared her throat. God, I was so thankful that she was here. If she wasn't here, I knew I'd be stuttering over my words, while I held my daughter in my lap. I just wish I could be strong when it came to situations like this. Yeah, I knew if Rose was here, she'd be pressuring me to tell Elizabeth. Oh yeah, I was so glad that my brother's annoying girlfriend was not the one with me right now.

"Well, honey, what your father is trying to tell you is that Ryan and Renesmee are related to you. I want you to know that this does not mean that he doesn't love you because he does. Oh, your daddy talks about you all the time at work. Your daddy is their father too. If you don't mind, sweetheart, can he get to know Ryan and Renesmee like he has gotten to know you?" Bella asked, her voice filled with concern, her eyes looking down at her. "Please don't blame your daddy. It's not your fault. It's . . . well, mine."


	7. A little bit of truth never hurt anyone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and not sure if there will be another update since I moved and we have no internet. Things are really tough so be really, really patient with me pretty please. I will try to update as soon as I can!

Chapter Seven: A little bit of truth never hurt anyone.

"_Do you remember when you said you wished you had a sister to play with?" I asked, my nerves getting the best of me when I felt my hands beginning to get sweaty._

"_Yes, I do, Daddy. I remember. I want you to know I still want that sister of mine."_

_After giving a nervous laugh, I looked at Bella for help, and she cleared her throat. God, I was so thankful that she was here. If she wasn't here, I knew I'd be stuttering over my words, while I held my daughter in my lap. I just wish I could be strong when it came to situations like this. Yeah, I knew if Rose was here, she'd be pressuring me to tell Elizabeth. Oh yeah, I was so glad that my brother's annoying girlfriend was not the one with me right now._

"_Well, honey, what your father is trying to tell you is that Ryan and Renesmee are related to you. I want you to know that this does not mean that he doesn't love you because he does. Oh, your daddy talks about you all the time at work. Your daddy is their father too. If you don't mind, sweetheart, can he get to know Ryan and Renesmee like he has gotten to know you?" Bella asked, her voice filled with concern, her eyes looking down at her. "Please don't blame your daddy. It's not your fault. It's . . . well, mine."_

**BPOV**

I honestly could not believe that I was really here with Edward ,telling his daughter about Nessie and Ryan being her half siblings. I barely knew this girl except that she was Edward's daughter and that she went to the same daycare as the two little devils that were my children. I honestly could not even imagine what she might be feeling or what Edward was going through. I had my own situation to deal with later.

"So, what do you say, pumpkin?" Edward asked, making me break my train of thought, and I turned my attention back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked between her father and me. For the first time ever, I felt nervous as to what this precious child would even say. All I thought was that she could possibly hate me, and for some reason, that bothered me. I never ever liked it when children took a dislike to me. That part was sure.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Edward inquired as he lifted her chin up to look at him. "What does that mean, princess? Can I get to know your brother and sister?"

"Yes, you can, Daddy, but I don't want you to forget about me," Elizabeth said with a little pout as she looked up at Edward with her big eyes.

I may not be a kid but I could see the pain in her eyes. My two little ones had a mommy- and now a daddy - that were around and well, her mother was nowhere around. I really felt bad for Elizabeth.

"I won't forget about you, baby girl. How can I forget about my favorite girl?"

All Elizabeth did was smile at her father, and when she turned to me, I felt nervous as to what she could even say to me right about now.

"Have you told them yet?"

I shook my head as I looked down at her in Edward's lap. "No, I have not, but I will tell them soon, Elizabeth. I promise you that I will."

"Can I come?"

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned as she looked up at her father. "What?"

"Miss Bella needs to do this in her time. That means you can't say anything to Ryan or Renesmee," Edward said with a serious look on his face. "Do you understand?"

Elizabeth pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, biting down on the corner of her bottom lip. "Yes, Daddy, I do. I'm sorry."

"I need to go," I said all of a sudden, getting to my feet.

"Do you have to?" Elizabeth pouted as she slid off of Edward's lap, standing right in front of him.

I knelt down to her level and nodded my head. "Unfortunately, I do, sweetheart. It was nice seeing you, though."

Elizabeth grinned brightly, showing off those Cullen dimples that she had obviously inherited from her father - just like both Ryan and Renesmee had done. Before I knew it, Elizabeth threw her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek before she pulled away shyly.

"Let me walk you out, Bella."

As I walked out with Edward, I waved goodbye to Elizabeth. There was just something about her that I couldn't shake. She was so adorable and so kind. A girl like Elizabeth deserved a mother and I could tell without a doubt that she wanted one. Did Edward know how much she craved a mother?

"I really appreciate that you did this, Bella," Edward said after we walked outside. "I couldn't have done this without you, to be honest, so thank you once again."

I gave him a short smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Edward. You've really done well with her."

**JASPOV**

"Where's my mama?" Renesmee asked me for the thousandth time as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's been gone for too long…"

"What are you – her parole officer or something?"

"What's that?" Ryan asked, taking a bite of the pancake on his plate.

"Never mind… she will be home shortly."

"How shortly are you talking about?" Renesmee asked as she popped a piece of sausage link into her mouth. "I want my mama."

"My goodness… I told you she will be here soon and I meant it. Just eat your breakfast."

"You… stubborn butt."

I had to contain my laughter when I heard her comment. Renesmee was the most difficult girl when she wanted her mother. I had always figured that it would be Ryan that was attached to Bella, but nope, it was Renesmee who couldn't stand not knowing where her mother was.

"Jasper, I want –" Renesmee turned her head towards the door when she heard it jiggle and her smile brightened when Bella entered. Renesmee hopped out of her chair and ran to her. "Mama, I was so worried about you."

**BPOV**

I grinned when Renesmee ran over to me and I picked her up. "I missed you too, baby. Were you good for Uncle Jasper?"

"I was a princess," Renesmee said with a bright smile on her face.

As I turned to Jasper, he just snickered, and I knew what happened. I set her down and smiled. "Go and finish eating. Mommy needs to take a shower and I will be right with you, all right?"

"Okay, mama."

When Renesmee walked away, I walked into my room, shutting it and locking it behind me. It had already been a long day and the morning was not even over. I still had to tell Ryan and Renesmee about Edward being their father. That was a disaster waiting to happen. With Renesmee's anger issues and Ryan's growing need and desire to have a father, I really wasn't sure what to expect. All I knew was that this was going to be a lot harder because they were my children – my flesh and blood.

**EPOV**

"Tell me again why you aren't over there?"

I looked between Rose and Emmett, rolling my eyes. They had just showed up, unannounced, after Bella had left, and I took a deep breath. I loved my brother with all my heart but there were times when Rose would say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I really didn't need her shit today – not today of all days.

"I am not the type of person that pops in unannounced, Emmett," I said with a shrug as I leaned my head back against the couch headrest.

"Are you saying we do?" Rosalie snapped with a raised eyebrow. "Emmett's family and –"

"You're not," I spat out angrily, narrowing my eyes as I stared at her. "Go entertain Elizabeth or something."

"Emmett –"

"Rosie, please," Emmett said with a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair. "I need a few minutes to talk to my brother and I am pretty sure that Lizzie wants to play with you."

Before I knew it, I watched Rosalie sit in the corner with my daughter, who handed her a Barbie. There were times when I liked Rosalie but then there were also times when I couldn't stand her. I just felt like she didn't have a right to jump in conversations or problems that didn't even concern her.

"So, why are you still here and not with Bella telling them that you are their Papa?" Emmett asked as he leaned back against the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "Rose is right and you know it. As much of a jerk you were to Bella when you two created them, you are a way better guy than what you used to be."

"Thanks for the compliment. The reason I am here and not there is because Bella didn't ask me to come with her," I said with a shrug of my shoulders when I looked over at him. "I cannot just pop in unannounced like Rose and you always do. Since I just found out that they are my kids, I don't want to do anything stupid, either. I just can't risk it right now, to tell you the truth."

"Edward, like you said, they are also your kids. You have rights. I think you should go there. Rosie and I can watch Elizabeth until you get back."

"I… I don't know."

"C'mon, man," Emmett began as he looked at me with a stern look on his face before he continued. "They are going to want to see you after Bella tells them and you know I'm right, Eddie."

I cringed when he called me Eddie because he knew I hated that name. "I know you're right but there's the fact that she didn't ask me over, Emmett."

"I know that, but think about it – this is not about you or Bella, for once. This is about Ryan, Renesmee, and Elizabeth, Edward. I told you that Rosie and I will watch Elizabeth. Just get your ass over there."

"I really hate it when you're right, Emmett, and that really does not happen too often."

Emmett flashed me that huge grin that covered his face. "Ha, ha, ha, you are very funny, man. Now, you need to get your ass moving if you are going to do this."

**BPOV**

I sighed as I looked at my wonderful blessings that were playing with Jasper. I was a freaking mess because I honestly was not sure how I was even going to do this. Could I really do this without Edward not being here? I was freaking out and I knew that I really needed to pull myself together, and the more that I thought about this the more panicky I became.

"Mama, are you okay?" Nessie asked as she tugged at the bottom of my shirt and she gave me that adorable pout of hers. "You look sad."

I gave my little girl a little smile and nodded my head. "Yeah, I am fine."

"Good," she said with a nod of her head, grabbing my hand when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, honey, but I want you, your brother, and Jasper to go upstairs while I answer the door, all right?"

Renesmee frowned as she looked over at me and as I raised my eyebrows at her Jasper quickly stepped in and took my two angels up the stairs to their room to play. I looked at the door and sighed because I had no idea who it could be. Walking to the door, I took a deep breath before opening it. What in the world was Edward doing here?


	8. A helpful hand never hurts now and then

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: So, I looked at all the reviews I got, and most of them were telling me that I needed to update quicker. Even when I stated that I was going through a lot of stuff, I thought some of you would be compassionate as well, but nope. I will update when I can. If you can't deal with that, well... tough luck. I didn't have access to a computer since my brother's laptop broke and needed mine for a few weeks. Anyway, here's chapter six, and don't forget to leave lovely reviews.

Chapter Eight: A helpful hand never hurts every now and then.

_I sighed as I looked at my wonderful blessings that were playing with Jasper. I was a freaking mess because I honestly was not sure how I was going to even do this. Could I really do this without Edward not being here? I was freaking out and I knew that I really needed to pull myself together the more that I thought about this._

_"Mama, are you okay?" Nessie asked as she tugged at the bottom of my shirt and she gave me that adorable pout of hers. "You look sad."_

_I gave my little girl a little smile and nodded my head. "Yeah, I am fine."_

_"Good," she said with a nod of her head, grabbing my hand when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"_

_"I don't know, honey, but I want you, your brother, and Jasper to go upstairs while I answer the door, all right?"_

_Renesmee frowned as she looked over at me and I raised my eyebrow when Jasper quickly took my two angels up the stairs to their room to play. I looked at the dolor and sighed because I had no idea who it could be. Walking to the door, I inhaled a deep breath when I opened the door. What in the world was Edward doing here?_

**BPOV**

Just seeing Edward standing in front of me was nerve-wracking. I didn't know what it was that he wanted, especially since his presence right now just had me all twisted and confused. I couldn't even say that I was upset because, honestly, I had just been freaking out from the idea of telling Ryan and Renesmee about him. In a way, I was beyond thrilled to see him right now. I just really was not expecting to see him, especially so soon.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door a little wider, just staring at him with my wide, chocolate eyes.

"I... um, I hope I am not interrupting anything right now, am I?"

I shook my head andbit down on my lower lip. "Well, I -"

"Ah, Bella, I'm sorry. You were about to tell them and I ruined everything, didn't I?"

I had to laugh because he looked like he was upset and worried that he had ruined my telling our kids about him being their father. "No - no, I didn't tell them anything, Edward. I haven't even sat them down yet. To be honest, I am scared shitless of telling them. I -"

"Do you want me here to help you?" he asked me with a little smile on his face.

I knew I looked like I was about to cryso I simply nodded my head. "Please? I can't do this by myself, Edward."

He gave me a rueful smile as he ran a hand through his hair, then took a step inside when I steppedout of the way. "You really want me to stay, even with our history?"

I knew that our history wasn't all that great but he was Ryan's and Renesmee's father. He had every right to be here no matter what was going to happen in the long run. No way in hell would I stop him from being here. That would the most selfish thing and it was something I was not about to do to him.That would be beyond cruel, and I didn't see any reason to go there.

"Edward, I am not about to push you away because I would think it's the best thing when obviously it's not. I really do want you here when I tell our children that you are, in fact, their father," I told him as I shut the front door when he was inside.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

I looked up the stairs and saw my daughter with her hands on her hips, impatiently tapping her foot. She was definitely our daughter. What she was doing was something that Edward and I often did. Renesmee definitely had her share of attitude and spunk, that was for sure.

"Didn't I tell you to wait upstairs with Jasper and Ryan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but they were playing some stupid game, mama," Renesmee said with a frown on her face. "And I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

I laughed as Edward and I reached her, smirking when she jumped into my arms. "Yes, I did miss you, peanut."

Nessie looked over at Edward with a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure do hang with my mama a lot. Do you like her or something?"

"Nessie!" I scolded with a shake of my head.

"No, it's all right, Bella," he said as he looked over at me with a smile and then looked down at our daughter in my arms. "As a matter of fact, I do like your mama. I mean, what guy wouldn't? She's smart, beautiful, and she has two beautiful kids as well that I wouldn't mind getting to know. Would that be okay with you, Renesmee?"

As I felt my cheeks flush, I shifted my daughter in my strong arms, and she gave him a smile. "I guess that's okay, but you better not hurt my mama. She is the best mama ever and deserves to be loved, too!"

I shook my head as I laughed. "Thanks, baby."

Edward gave me a warm and comforting smile. It was so good to be loved by my daughter like this and to hear Edward call me smart and beautiful. That was definitely something I would not mind hearing at all on a daily basis.

"So, Jasper's here?" he asked as he looked at me as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, he's always been in Nessie's and Ryan's life since the start. He's like a big brother to them but they do need a father..."

"I see."

"We really do need a daddy. Are you going to be our daddy?"

"Renesmee!"

"What? I was just asking him something," Renesmee said with an adorable pout on her face.

"I can definitely see that, but that's not something you go around asking people, sweetheart."

Renesmee was about to say something more when we walked into my bedroom where Ryan and Jasper were sitting on the bed. Ryan turned around and saw the three of us at the door and he frowned. When his eyes landed on Edward's face, I could see his look turning perplexed. There was no doubt in my mind that he was about to be the happiest boy in the whole, entire world. What little boy would not be happy about having a father?

"Well, I am going to get going. I have a date with Alice," Jasper piped up with a grin as he looked over at me, pausing to give Edward a stern look. "Be good."

"Wait… you have a date with Alice? Why am I just hearing this now, Jazz?"

All Jasper did was grin and walk out, but not before bumping my hip with his own.

I watched Ryan, who had not once taken his eyes off of Edward. It was like he knew Edward was someone very special. In my eyes, there was no doubt that Ryan and Edward would get along. As Edward took a step forward, Ryan looked so excited like he might burst out of his skin.

"Let me guess… you were playing video games with Jasper?"

Ryan nodded his head eagerly. "Yes… yes, I was playing with my video game. Do you want to play with me?"

"Before you two play, Edward and I have to talk to the two of you about something very important," I stated with a nod of my head.

"What's so important?" Ryan pouted adorably as he looked past Edward towards me, crossing his arms over his chest_._

As Edward picked up Ryan and sat on the bed, I did the same with Remesmee, so the four of us were sitting in a circle.

"We have something very important to tell you."

**EPOV**

This was one of the most important things for both Bella and me. We wanted these two children to notget angry at either Bella, for not telling them, or me, for not being around. It was a very hard situation and I wanted them to understand that we didn't keep them in the dark because we didn't want them to have a 'real' family.

"We want you both to understand that we love you both very dearly," I started as I looked at Bella, who looked grateful when I took lead of the conversation.

"You love us too?" Ryan asked with hopeful eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip, his bright green eyes sparkling in the low light in the room.

"Yes, I do love you both, very much," I said as I rubbed Renesmee's knee and gave my son's hair a quick ruffle, his dark bronze hair looking so much like mine.

"The thing is… I am going to be spending a lot of time with the two of you. It's not because I am with your mother. No, there's another reason."

"But you said you loved my mama," Renesmee said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you hiding something?"

"It's my fault," Bella said with a quick huff of breath. "Ryan, Nessie, the thing is that Edward here is your father."

Both of them had the same look on their face and it was of complete and utter shock. I couldn't even blame them right now because this was startling news. They had thought that their father didn't exist or probably didn't want them and now they were receiving news that their father was sitting right in front of them.

"Our father?" they asked in unison.

Edward nodded his head as he looked at them both. "Yes, I am your father. Your mother and I had different goals in life where we thought it'd be best if she raised you. I want you both to not get mad at her about this because she did an amazing job raising the two of you."

"But you weren't here," Ryan frowned as he simply shook his head, not liking that he had to go through his first four years without a father, tears filling his green eyes. "I needed you."

"Me too!" Renesmee moaned as she crossed her little arms across her chest. "Didn't you love us?"

Bella sighed as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder, trying to give her comfort. She bit down on her lower lip, exhaling with a deep sigh. "Honey, he's always loved you since the moment he has known about the two of you. Don't doubt your father's love, all right?"

Renesmee sighed and looked at her brother, whowas listening quietly.

"Are you going to leave us again?" Ryan pouted as he looked at me, tears stinging inside of his eyes. "I want a Daddy in my life."

My eyes went to my little boy, who looked like he was about to burst into tears, and I held him close. As I looked at Bella, I saw the sadness in her eyes, and I instantly knew what was going on in her head. "I can promise you that I will not abandon you ever again. You mean so much to me - both of you."

"We do?" Renesmee asked as she scooted into her mother's lap to get more comfortable. "That's awesome, cuz every child needs a Mommy _and_ a Daddy. But, you have to like our Mommy, too, so we can be a real family. I know that she likes you!"

"Nessie!" Bella said with a shake of her head, running a hand through her hair. "I think you are 'wishful thinking' right now."

I just smiled when I heard my daughter's words. She was definitely a little spitfire. Ryan and Renesmee were complete opposites, yet they were one in the same as well. Did that even make any sense at all? All of a sudden, my phone went off, ringing with Emmett's distinctive ringtone.

Flipping it open, I sighed. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Hey, how did you know that it was me calling?"

"Are you serious?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, shaking my head as I looked over at my two children, giving Bella a warm smile.

"Sorry… um, there's a situation here," Emmett said with worry in his voice, letting me know that this was definitely serious.

"What do you mean 'there's a situation', Emmett? What's going on? Is Elizabeth all right?"

"Uh, I… I don't really know, Edward, but –"

"What do you mean you don't know if she's all right?" I asked as my voice rose slightly, motioning for Ryan to slide off of my lap.

"Well, it's just that –"

I swung my legs off of the bed, running my hand through my bronze hair, and I shook my head. "Emmett Dale Cullen, I swear if you don't tell me what's wrong with my daughter, I am going to make your life horrible."

"Edward, she's okay, but her mother is here…"

"What do you mean her mother – oh!"

"Yeah, Lauren's outside, expecting me to give Elizabeth to her."

"Don't, Emmett. I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, I shook my head, agitation written across my face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Turning around to face my son, I sighed heavily. "I've got to go but I will be back. There's a situation I need to take care of."

Ryan frowned adorably. "But –"

"Honey, he'll be back. He needs to make sure Elizabeth's all right, okay?"

Ryan sighed but he nodded his head. "Okay."

"Edward, go on. I promise you that when you're done, you can come back."

Nodding my head, I kissed both my children on the cheeks, and I gave Bella a hug before I left. All that mattered was getting to Elizabeth and making sure that that bitch did nothing to upset my daughter.


	9. It's all about the heart breaking again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: I totally am sorry for the typo in Elizabeth's mother. It's Tanya, not Lauren. I am glad that you guys were patient for this chapter. I have so many stories and I have to update them all. I appreciate you all doing this for me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me reviews if you do read.

Chapter Eight: It's all about the heart breaking again.

_"Don't, Emmett. I'll be right there."_

_Hanging up the phone, I shook my head, agitation written across my face._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_Turning around to face my son, I sighed heavily. "I've got to go but I will be back. There's a situation I need to take care of."_

_Ryan frowned adorably. "But –"_

_"Honey, he'll be back. He needs to make sure Elizabeth's all right, okay?"_

_Ryan sighed but he nodded his head. "Okay."_

_"Edward, go on. I promise you that when you're done, you can come back."_

_Nodding my head, I kissed both my children on the cheeks, and I gave Bella a hug before I left. All that mattered was getting to Elizabeth and making sure that that bitch did nothing to upset my daughter._

**EPOV**

This had been a really long night as I looked down at my daughter's sleeping face. She had tear stains on her face and it was all because of Tanya Denali. I was going to make her life a living hell for scaring my baby girl. When I got there, Elizabeth was hiding behind Emmett when Tanya was trying to worm herself back into _my_daughter's life. She was still a drug addict as well as a sex addict. What judge would give her the right to see her? Hell, they wouldn't even allow her to have supervised visits if they only knew. I was going to make sure of it too.

As I hoisted her in my arms after I parked the car in Bella's garage, I smiled at the look on her face when she saw where we were.

"We're back?" she asked sleepily as the front door opened and my other two little monsters peeked their heads behind their mother's leg.

"Yes, baby. I was thinking we'd spend the night here. Miss Bella said it was okay. You want to stay the night?"

"Mm-hmm, I do."

I chuckled as I shook my head. She really had grown fond of Bella. I really liked that she did because I saw how good Bella was with her when she saw her. I knew that she was a good mother, anyway.

"How about you go inside and get cleaned up?" I asked as I set her on her feet, her book bag with her things in it on her back.

Before she could do anything, Ryan and Renesmee pulled her inside, and the three ran down the hall, obviously to play.

Bella pulled me inside as I ran a hand through my tousled hair. I was so tired and I felt like I was going to collapse at any second. She led me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"So, what happened?"

I then began to tell her what happened...

_I looked at the car that belonged to my ex-girlfriend and I groaned. What the hell was she even doing here in the first place? I just wanted to run inside, take my daughter, and go back to Bella's. It wasn't going to be that easy. I already knew it. Whenever Tanya showed up, disaster showed up whether you wanted it or not._

_I turned the car off and got out, locking the doors before walking inside. I was SO not happy at this point. My God, Tanya was a crazy woman!_

_The crazy woman was trying to fish her way around Emmett and Rose to get my daughter, while my little sweetheart was backed into the corner, tears running down her cheeks. When Elizabeth saw me, my heart broke. My God, she was scared of Tanya. And the look on my baby's face? I've never seen one so fearful or terrified. It broke my heart._

_"Get away from my daughter!" I growled angrily as I shook my head in total disgust._

_"She's my daughter, too!" Tanya whined like a child, but so much worse._

_"No, she's really not. When you chose your other love over her, you revoked your rights. I even have the paperwork of you signing her over to me, Tanya."_

_Tanya paled and she glared at me angrily. "I gave birth to her, Edward!"_

_"So what? I raised her and gave her the love that she deserves," I glared right back as Emmett picked up a shaky Elizabeth, cuddling her as she pressed her face against his chest. I sent him a thankful look as he and Rose took her into the kitchen._

_"I can learn to -"_

_"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Get out of my house," I growled angrily as I looked her dead in the eyes, anger fuming inside of me as I got in her face. "If you come back, I will make sure you won't get any visitation rights to her ever again!"_

_"You can't do that!" she huffed out angrily._

_"Oh, but I can," I said as I pointed to the door. "Now go before I call the cops on your drugged-up, sex-addict ass, Tanya."_

I sighed as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Of course, the bitch left. I already called your father and put in a restraining order - at least temporary - for my daughter and me."

"Ah, Edward, I'm so sorry," she said as she grabbed my hand in hers.

**BPOV**

I was totally shocked by what he told me. I just didn't know how a woman could even give birth and not want to change her life because of the newborn in her arms. I know when I delivered my twins, I made a drastic change that was both good and bad. In hindsight, when I first found out I was pregnant, I should have tried harder to find Edward - to pursue him. But it was so obvious that he was going through a lot right now, and my previous actions certainly hadn't made things easier.

"It's not your fault, Bella."

"I know. I just... feel bad," I sighed as I looked at Edward.

Before he could say anything, the three rascals came out in their pajamas with big smiles on their little faces. Elizabeth jumped into his lap and pressed her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy, can we live here?" Elizabeth asked her father with her big eyes.

Edward sighed, giving her a warm smile. I knew that Elizabeth liked me but I didn't even think she wanted to get close to me like that. It was definitely a shock to me but Elizabeth was surely something special.

"Honey, we can't do that. This is Bella's home and -"

"But... don't you love her, Daddy?"

"I do love her. She is the mother of my children, angel," Edward explained, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Not like that, Daddy!" she whined as she shook her head in disbelief. "You are in love with her, right?"

I looked at Edward and he looked at me before he looked back to his daughter. He loved me? But before I could get over my shock and question what the heck was going on, he got up, held his hands out to all 3 kids, and led them into the twins' bedroom. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into?

It wasn't long before Edward came back alone with a smile on his face. He had that cocky smile on his face that I remembered in high school. It was a look that he wore when he knew that he was going to get his way. But he wasn't, right?

"What? Why are you even looking at me like that?" I frowned once he sat down and I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head at him.

"And how am I looking at you, Isabella?"

I shuddered in disbelief when he said my name. When he called me by my birth name, I felt I would lose my mind. This was Edward Cullen we were even talking about. Did he know the effect he had on me? Is that why he was smirking the way he was?

"You are looking at me like you're going to eat me!"

"Eat you?" he laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. "Are you out of your flippin' mind?"

"No... but you are looking at me very strangely, and I don't know why."

Edward just grinned at me and put his thumb underneath my chin where he pushed it up. "Well, the kids were saying something about me being in love with you..."

"Edward, please don't say things like that, and besides..."

"What? It's the truth... I do love you!" he exclaimed as he looked at me with seriousness inside of his eyes. "I mean, don't you love me too?"


	10. It's when you start to feel emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: I totally am sorry for the typo in Elizabeth's mother. It's Tanya, not Lauren. I am glad that you guys were patient for this chapter. I have so many stories and I have to update them all. I appreciate you all doing this for me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me reviews if you do read.

Chapter Nine: It's when you start to feel emotions.

_"What? Why are you even looking at me like that?" I frowned once he sat down and I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head at him._

_"And how am I looking at you, Isabella?"_

_I shuddered in disbelief when he said my name. When he called me by my birth name, I felt I would lose my mind. This was Edward Cullen we were even talking about. Did he know the effect he had on me? Is that why he was smirking the way he was?_

_"You are looking at me like you're going to eat me!"_

_"Eat you?" he laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. "Are you out of your flippin' mind?"_

_"No... but you are looking at me very strangely, and I don't know why."_

_Edward just grinned at me and put his thumb underneath my chin where he pushed it up. "Well, the kids were saying something about me being in love with you..."_

_"Edward, please don't say things like that, and besides..."_

_"What? It's the truth... I do love you!" he exclaimed as he looked at me with seriousness inside of his eyes. "I mean, don't you love me too?"_

**BPOV**

Oh fuck... why did he have to pull this shit on me right now? I really wasn't even expecting this, not by a long shot! I just was not expecting him to say that he had feelings for me so quickly when I hadn't even thought about how I really felt about him. Yeah, sure, he seemed to be a better guy than the one I knew in college, but it's only been a short time since we became reacquainted. I really didn't know this Edward yet, to be honest. After all, he had hurt me when we slept together. Nah, he didn't hurt me physically. All the pain that I felt was emotional and I hadn't even gone through therapy for it when I knew I should have, just like Jasper had suggested. This was not going to be an easy pick-me-up, like he thought.

I sighed as I pulled away from him before he could touch me again. "Edward, you are moving way too fast for me. I am sorry if you feel you do love me... but at the moment, I don't know if I can return those feelings."

When his face fell, I felt really bad, because I did not mean to hurt him, especially if he truly felt he cared that much for me. I just had to get through my own personal issues, especially with the whole thing with Tanya showing up and trying to stir up problems with Edward and Elizabeth. That little girl didn't need me adding to the mix. Yes, she wished I was her mother, but I wasn't. I knew that was not going to change, but that really wasn't even my fault, not by a long shot.

I felt bad that all my issues were affecting Elizabeth - and Edward. I know I probably should have told him long ago about our twins, but I really hadn't trusted him to not make things worse. I was so grateful to my friends for being there for me during the hard times, and for unconditionally supporting me and keeping my secret. Maybe it hadn't been fair to Edward, but I had felt it was the right thing to do at the time, to protect my babies. But here he is now, claiming he loves me? Wow. However, I wasn't sure if Edward was really in love with me, or if he was in love with the idea of being a real family.

"I see," he murmured under his breath as he looked over at my face.

"Edward, I don't mean to hurt you, but you did hurt my feelings years ago when we slept together, even though the outcome did result in my two bundles of joy," I said as I inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I mean, it's not like you were the only one that didn't know. Emmett didn't know about the twins being yours, either."

I had total complete faith in my girls, especially Rose. When I told her something confidential, she kept it quiet - even from Emmett, which was truly remarkable, considering their very close relationship.

"Bella, he's my brother. I feel like you should have told me first before anyone - even my parents," Edward barked out as he ran a tired hand through his hair. "I mean, you basically told everyone before you told me."

I bit my lip as I looked away from him. "Edward..."

He stood up and looked at me. "The kids are asleep but I think I am going to go back to my place for the night."

"Edward, you can stay in the spare bedroom. You don't have to -"

Before I could finish, I watched Edward walk out the front door, shutting it quietly so as not to wake the kids.

**JASPOV**

I had asked out Alice on a date a few days ago. I had rescheduled twice because I was sweating bullets, but I knew that I couldn't chicken out again or Bella would pull at my ear - again. It had been a week since Bella and Edward had had their discussion. I am just glad that I wasn't them, because I don't think they had figured out yet where they stood with each other! Oh boy, things were a mess.

As I walked into the diner, I scanned the place, and my nerves got the best of me when I saw her sitting in the corner. She was looking down at a menu, so she didn't see me. I felt like running but I couldn't. I didn't know what it was about her that made me so nervous the way she did!

Also, I didn't know why I told Bella that we had a date when we hadn't. Hopefully, Bella didn't talk to Alice about our date. I highly doubted that she was doing any kind of girl talk lately because of all she was going through with Edward and the kids.

"Jasper, over here!"

When I saw Alice waving me over, I felt my cheeks get all warm because of her. Man, she was really beautiful. I still wasn't sure if she even liked me like Bella thought. I mean, seriously, why would she? She was so tiny and I felt like I could break her if I pulled her close. Oh yeah, I was definitely a nervous wreck. I seriously needed to calm myself down.

When I finally made myself go over to her, I gave her a smile, and plopped myself down in the seat across from her in the booth. Man, she looked so pretty in that dress. Hell, I think anything she put on looked pretty fantastic on her.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to bail out again," she said with a little wink as she handed me the other menu.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I opened up my menu, my eyes still on hers. "I'm sorry for cancelling the last two times. I got scared and nervous."

I was definitely shocked when I blurted out that confession. I didn't think I was going to tell her that. I just didn't think - period - when I was around her. I wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I was starting to spend more time around her. I was afraid of what else I might suddenly blurt out.

"Wow, you sure are honest," Alice laughed as she flipped the pages of her menu. "I didn't think you were going to tell me that at all."

I laughed out of embarrassment. "I know... me neither. Sorry - it's just my crazy nerves."

Alice raised her head as she looked over at me. "You're nervous?"

"You have that effect on me," I admitted with a shy smile as I closed my menu and I finally looked back into her eyes once again, shaking my head. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me nervous."

"I kind of like how honest and nervous you are when you are around me," she admitted with a wry smile on her face as she closed her menu.

Before I had a chance to reply, a waitress came over to take our order. I ordered a big, juicy, angus burger, extra fries with cheese, a side salad, and a Pepsi. When Alice ordered, I was definitely surprised, and so was the waitress. Little Alice ordered a rack of ribs, seasoned fries, a side salad, and a raspberry lemonade.

"Wow," I said with a huge smile.

"What? I love food," she said with a grin as she looked over at me. "I don't even know where it even goes since I'm so skinny and tiny. I'm just glad I have such a great metabolism!"

Oh yes, this was going to be a good date tonight. If she loved to eat as much as I did, she just had to be perfect. I couldn't wait to find out more about the pretty Alice. That was definitely for sure.


	11. When it's easy, it's going to be tough

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight canon characters but I do own Ryan. He's MINE! Ha ha.

Author's Note: I do apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I cannot believe it's been almost two years since I updated this story! I feel simply awful! I do hope that you like it. If anyone has any ideas, please do leave me a review. If you don't like something, do let me know. Anyway, here is the next installment: chapter eleven. Enjoy and leave reviews if you read.

Chapter Eleven: When it's easy, it's going to be tough.

_Before I had a chance to reply, a waitress came over to take our order. I ordered a big, juicy, angus burger, extra fries with cheese, a side salad, and a Pepsi. When Alice ordered, I was definitely surprised, and so was the waitress. Little Alice ordered a rack of ribs, seasoned fries, a side salad, and a raspberry lemonade._

"_Wow," I said with a huge smile._

"_What? I love food," she said with a grin as she looked over at me. "I don't even know where it even goes since I'm so skinny and tiny. I'm just glad I have such a great metabolism!"_

_Oh yes, this was going to be a good date tonight. If she loved to eat as much as I did, she just had to be perfect. I couldn't wait to find out more about the pretty Alice. That was definitely for sure._

**BPOV**

Things between Edward and myself had been kind of off lately. I couldn't really explain it but I wasn't the one at fault, was I? He was the one that hurt me, pretty much tossing me out of his bed the next morning. I know I am not the innocent one since I hadn't told him about our kids but he had hurt me emotionally. I was not about to get involved with Edward, either. It wouldn't be right. Even though all three of the kids would love it, I just couldn't.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Hearing Ryan's words, I frowned. My little boy wanted a father so badly. He deserved a father and I hoped that Edward would come by. He there for for Ryan and Renesmee just like he'd been there for Elizabeth that he had been raising all this time.

"Uh, he went to the -"

Just then, the door opened with Edward carrying bags from the local diner. I was really glad that he was committed to this - being a father to our children. Ryan already looked up to Edward. As upset as he was still, he looked happy when he saw his little boy looking over at him.

"Hey sport, you hungry?"

"Yes'm," Ryan said with a huge smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. "Can I help?"

As I watched Ryan help his father, I smiled softly to the sight. Ryan was the spitting image of his father with those green eyes and that bronze color hair. It was no wonder that Edward knew that Ryan and Nessie were his the more I thought about it.

"Mama."

Seeing Renesmee approach me, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, I watched as a yawn left her soft lips. I grinned as she raised her arms up and I bent down where I picked up my little girl. My little girl looked into the kitchen and pouted when she saw her father and Ryan.

"Hmph."

I had to bite back my laughter because she was finding any reason to not like her, especially when he was trying his hardest.

"Honey, give your father a chance."

"Why?" she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest after I set her down. "Why does Ryan need him so much, anyway?"

"Because every boy needs his father."

"You're just jealous."

Hearing Ryan's outburst when he approached his sister.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee asked as she looked at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"You're just jealous that he likes me more than you."

Sticking his tongue out at his sister, that was the last straw for my little girl, and I watched her run down the hall to her bedroom. Oh man.

**EPOV**

When I saw my little girl's bottom lip quiver, I felt like scum. I knew twins fought but I didn't think it'd be anything like that. From what Bella told me, it had never been like this, especially when I saw the sad look on Ryan's face. I could definitely tell from the hurt look on his face.

"Ryan, wait here with your mother. I'll be right back."

I also noticed my daughter had came down and she was holding Bella's hand. My little girl needed a mother figure and she had grown attached to Bella. Oh man. That was for another day.

"Bella, I'll be right back."

She nodded her head. I knew she wanted to be the one to console in her but it was my turn this time. It revolved around me. As I headed up the stairs, I watched Bella lead Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Renesmee?"

I sighed as I watched her head to turn her head to the doorway and it nearly broke my heart. My baby girl had tear stains across her cheeks and I found myself walking over to him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to take care of my daughter."

"You already have a daughter," she pouted, her eyelashes wet with tears where she then crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't need me."

I smiled as I pulled her across my legs when I took a seat on her bed. "Oh, but I do. My heart's so big to give my baby girl all the love it can muster. How can I not want you? You're the spitting image of your mother? You got her looks and it looks like you've got my brains. I think it's the best thing in the entire world."

"Really?" Renesmee asked with an adorable pout on her face. "You have room for Elizabeth, Ryan, and well… Me? Mama says I am a little spoiled when it comes to attention."

"And that's a problem for me because why?"

When I saw the cutest smile tug at my daughter's bought, I grinned as I stood up, lifting her up in my arms. "How about I feed you? I got everyone breakfast, and if I remember correctly, you like omelets, yes?"

"I love omelets. I think mama ate them when she was pregnant with Ryan and me."

As I walked down the hall, I saw Ryan with his mother and sister on the floor in the living room, eating their own food. I then watched Renesmee when she began to wiggle and I smirked when I watched her take a seat next to Bella, who set her food down in front of her. I gave her a small smile when she looked back to me. I moved next to Ryan, snatching a strawberry from his plate.

"Hey," Ryan said with an adorable pout upon his face. "That's mine."

I chuckled as I watched my three kids, my eyes glancing to Bella, who looked away when she saw me looking at her. It was just like high school and I knew that she was the perfect woman for me. I just had to figure out how I was going to get the perfect woman for me. It wasn't going to be easy, either.

**EMPOV**

I looked at my girlfriend with a smile on my face. The two of us had really hated not telling Edward about Ryan or Renesmee being his. Hell, I knew they were his because Ryan was the spitting image of Edward as a little boy when we were younger. He was my best friend but I didn't know what to do when it came to things like this.

"Did you hear that Lauren tried to take Elizabeth?"

Hearing my girlfriend's words, my eyes widened in surprise because that was the last thing I expected to hear. That bitch was back? Hell, she gave full custody to Edward. Even Lauren's mother agreed that Edward would be a better parent than she would ever be. Yes, they saw Elizabeth when they weren't traveling, but it didn't happen too much.

"Are you serious, Rose?"

Rose sighed as she moved right against my side. "Yeah, Elizabeth called me this morning after she woke up. Poor thing's terrified."

I sighed as I looked at her. "God, why did she have to come now of all times?"

"Maybe it's a sign or something?" she asked with a sigh leaving her lips. "I mean, with Lauren back, it might bring Elizabeth, Ryan, and Nessie closer."

"Just what Ryan needs - another sister," I said with a grin as I looked at her. "Although, he does love his twin."

Rose smiled as she looked to me, sliding her hand over my cheek. "Yes and he has gained a father. I know in class he's been asking for one."

"He has?"

Rose sighed as she nodded her head. "Every little boy needs a father."

"And every little girl needs a mother."

Rose frowned as she looked at him. "Elizabeth has been inching a lot more towards Bella. Have you seen the wistful look that Emily gives Bella sometimes?"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at her. "What are you even talking about?"

"Elizabeth wants a mother badly and Bella's the closest thing to a mother, especially to how much time Edward and Bella are going to be spending together."

"Oh, dear."

**BPOV**

My eyes watched Elizabeth as Ryan and Renesmee played together with Edward. She watched the three of them with envy and I sighed. I watched as she bit her bottom lip as if she was trying her best to not cry. I walked over to her and I watched her look up at me.

"Hi, Miss Swan."

I grinned at her, flashing her a huge smile. "Hey, sweet thing. How are you doing?"

A little pout came across her face. "I'm okay, I guess."

I smiled as I crouched down, pushing some of those bronzed locks behind her right ear. "You guess?"

Elizabeth flashed me a shy smile before she ducked her head. "Yes."

"Well, I think a cute little girl like you should be sure of herself. Don't you think so?"

A giggle left her lips as she looked at me. "Yes."

"Now, I have a very important question that only you can answer," I began as I pulled the hair tie from her messy bun that Edward attempted to do. "I was wondering do you like chocolate and peanut butter?"

"Oh, I love both! I love me some Reeses cups too! Those are really good."

I laughed as I looked at the broad smile on her face. I looked over her shoulder to see Ryan and Renesmee helping Edward move things into the shed. They were having a blast, and hell, Elizabeth should be having fun too. I smirked as I grabbed her hands into mine when I was eye level with her.

"Elizabeth, would you like to help me make a chocolate and peanut butter cake? I'll even let you lick the batter too."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "Really? My daddy always lets me eat the batter too."

I grinned down at her before I picked her up in my arms, leading her inside of the house. "Ryan and Nessie don't like to help me when it comes to baking. How about you being my sous chef?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's like a helper in the kitchen. How about it? Would you like to help me?"

"Yes, please. I'd love to help."

**EPOV**

I was really happy to seeing Elizabeth and Bella going inside, especially with my daughter being in Bella's arms. It just seemed right, almost natural, and I loved the image of seeing Bella and Elizabeth together. I smiled as I watched Ryan and Renesmee putting more and more of their toys in the trash bag that would be going in the shed that were dirty.

I still couldn't believe that I had three children but I wouldn't trade any of them for anything less. My children were a part of me and I loved it. I chuckled as I watched Ryan push his bicycle into the shed right after his sister pushed her own in.

"Goodness, how many toys do you have?"

"Jasper spoils us," Ryan said with a grin as he placed his hands on his hips, staring at me. "And we like toys."

"I can see that."

"I like to read, though. Books are fun."

"And boring," Ryan groaned as he shook his head in despair. "I like video games."

"What kind of video games do you like, Ryan?"

"Mario Party is fun!"

I chuckled. "That is pretty fun."

"I like it too, Daddy," Renesmee beamed as she looked up at me with a bright smile upon her face.

Oh boy, it was going to be hard. I definitely didn't want these two fighting at all. I could tell that one wanted to spend more time with me than the other. It was a fight that I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to win without Bella by my side.

"How about we go inside? The temperature's dropping and we don't want you two getting now, do we?"

"Right!"

Hearing the cheerful exclaims, I laughed as I watched them run inside of the house. Whew. I bent down and grabbed the bag with the toys that could be taken inside of the house. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night but it was going to be worth it. I just wanted my kids to be happy and that was the only thing that mattered. I also needed to get my shit together, especially since I feared that Lauren wasn't going home any time soon.

As I walked inside, I saw Elizabeth sitting on the counter with a spoon in her mouth. I chuckled to the site of her licking some sort of batter.

"Is it good, baby?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, Daddy. Miss Swan let me help her bake a chocolate and peanut butter cake."

"That sounds fun. I have to get going for a little bit."

Elizabeth pouted. "Do I have to go too?"

Bella looked at me, sliding a hand over Elizabeth's knee gently. "You know, if you want… while you do your errands, I can watch her."

I never tore my eyes away from her. "That'd be perfect if you don't mind, Bella?"

"Not at all. You've got a well behaved little girl."

I grinned as I then all of a sudden pulled Bella into my arms. I just couldn't help it. Bella was doing more than she needed to and it was something that Elizabeth needed right now. I took a step back and chuckled.

"Sorry… but I'll see you guys later."

After giving all three of my kids a kiss either on the forehead or cheek, I left to go deal with the trouble I had to take care of. Although, I couldn't help but to smile at the feeling of Bella's plushed body pressed against my own. It felt right and so damn natural.


End file.
